Daily Dose Of Asshole
by Lycan Lover 411
Summary: Stiles' older sister arrives back in town and quickly discovers what her baby bro has been up to. Werewolf wise. But she's got some secrets too. Secrets involving her mother. Secrets that Stiles and even the Sheriff never knew.
1. Chapter 1

**My OC's name is Brianna Stilinski. She gots brown hair and big brown eyes. (Rachel Bilson) The story is set a few months after season 2 and sticks mostly to the plot, just there was a little less BAMF Allison, Erica & Boyd returned safely after escaping the Argent's basement and Danny was biteded (all shall be explained in time)**

**Okay, and my stories are usually MA, but this one's just M (I think). A little swearing, some innuendos, implying smut here and there :D**

* * *

What the hell was my idiot brother doing in this creepy ass house? _Why _must he always get himself into trouble?! I'd arrived home earlier and he was delighted to see me, but after about an hour and a half, he gotten a text, groaned, then ran off, muttering something about a "sour wolf throwing a hissy fit". He'd told me to stay put, but obviously, as his older sister, I didn't listen. He was my brother, my only one at that, I worried about him. And I wanted to see this "Sour Wolf" person, as they interested me somewhat. Also, I was a nosy bitch. And that's how I ended up here. In the middle of the frigging woods. At night. Outside a decrepit house. _Oh this is so how a horror movie starts. Insanely hot girl follows idiot into a creepy place, then gets raped and murdered. Oh joy._ I shrugged, silently making my way around the back of the house and inside, listening to the hushed voices from the front room. I could hear Stiles (I'm surprised the whole town couldn't. He's really loud), his BFF Scott and a deep, husky voice that I didn't recognize. "So do you know who it is?! Have you seen them?!"

"No! I was just running the perimeter and I caught the scent of another Alpha! I don't know who it is or where they are! And it's not one of the six! It's a stranger!"

My brother, as usual, gave a quick and irritating reply, "Really? You're a big bad Alpha werewolf and you can't find somebody? What's the point in having the nose of a blood hound if you can't use it?! It probably was one of the six, but your sniffer is malfunctioning and you're going crazy!"

A loud snarl echoed through the room as I mentally slapped the idiot known as Stiles. Only my Adderall addicted baby bro would get mixed up with friekin werewolves! "Holy, god! Alright. Sorry. I'll shut up. Totally. The lips are sealed. Not another word. Just don't kill me. Seriously, no teeth to throat contact needed"

_Oh my god, just shut up!_ As if reading my mind, Scottie put his hand on Stiles' shoulder, "Dude, shut up"

_Thank you!_ There was silence in the other room. An uneasy silence. "Guys, who was that?"

_Did I...Oh beaver balls! _"I said that out loud, didn't I?"

"Wh-Brianna?! Is that you?!"

"What? No. Who is this gorgeous Brianna person you speak of? I know not of her awesomeness"

I could practically hear him rolling his eyes as Scott yelled out, "What?! Bri's back?! Dude! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Well there wasn't time, because of Mr Sour-Wolf over there! Wait. . . Where the hell did he go?"

I didn't have time to turn around before I was grabbed by the back of my jacket and half led, half dragged, no, scratch that, I was 100% _dragged _into what I'm assuming used to be a living room. "Hey! Hey! Hey! Hands off the merchandise pal! This jacket cost like 130 bucks! Though personally I'm more worried about myself. I'm priceless. You know what I'm talking about. I-Aah!"

I was abruptly dropped on the floor. The incredibly cold, incredibly _dirty _floor! "Son of a bitch! These are Dolce! When I get my fucking hands on you I'm gonna shove my foot so far up your a...Whoa"

I'd rolled over as I spoke, trailing off as I set eyes on Husky. _O. M. G. Sex god alert!_ The guy standing before me was around six-foot tall, probably two foot wide at the shoulders, had gorgeous green eyes and black spiked hair with five o clock shadow. All in all, he was the sexiest man I'd ever layed eyes on. _Hm, suddenly coming into this house and getting raped doesn't sound so bad. God, the way he looks, I might just rape __him__!_ As I thought my dirty thoughts and gawked at Husky, Stiles threw his hands up, "Dude, what the hell?! That's my sister! A _girl!_ You can't do that kind of thing to a girl! What kind of asshole are you?! Jeez, my sister's home for two frigging hours and the local Alpha's beating her ass up! Can't we have one day without the supernatural and th-"

He was cut off by Husky slapping him in the back of the head. _OH HE DID **NOT **JUST SLAP MY BABY BROTHER! Game on bitch! _I flipped onto my feet and wasted no time in charging over to Husky and belting him across the face. "Now you listen here and you listen good. I am the only one allowed to slap Stiles. You ever lay a hand on him again, and I will not hesitate to drop-kick your ass though that wall! So back" I poked him in the chest, "The fuck! Off"

He just stared at me in shock while clutching his jaw._ Hm, I guess people don't punch him very often. _There was a small cut to the right of his lips, probably caused by my ring, and I watched as it quickly healed over. I think Stiles and Scott were too shocked at the fact that I'd sucker punched Husky to realize I'd seen him heal. Not that I was phased of course. I was a current and long time user of super healing. "Bri"

I turned to my broham and smiled sweetly, as if I was innocent and hadn't just punched Scott's Alpha, "Yeah?"

"Just...Step back. Please. Before he...Just step back"

His eyes were jumping nervously from me to Husky and his heart was almost pounding out of his chest. I rolled my eyes. _As if I'm afraid of big ole Husky. _Said big was now glaring at me with eyes that would have intimidated anyone else, but not I. Her magnificent brown locks, a testament to her great prowess. Her strength. Her femininity. Her _awesomeness!_ Her super-incredible coolness! Her amazing kick-butt-ocity! Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Brianna Stilinski! _God, I need help. I feel that I'm too. . .Awesome and making other's feel inadequate! __Hallelujah__! Amen to that!_ Anyway, away from my awesomeness for the time being, I gave my brother a slightly puzzled, yet teasing look, "Why?"

"Uh...because I said so?"

I made a face and shook my head, "Nope. Got anything else?"

"Uh, he's dangerous? Come on Bri, just trust me. Please. Just this once"

"This coming from the kid who single-handedly made our baby sitter have a mental breakdown and run naked through the neighborhood screaming 'I am a Kraken from the mystic waters of Norway. Beware! Beware!' ?"

"Hey! I don't think she was na. . . I mean, you did some. . . Kraken from mystic waters? . . . How old was I?"

"You were four"

Scott snorted, "You made your babysitter have a mental breakdown when you were four?"

"Apparently"

I giggled as Scott said "Dude", then they high-fived, grinning like the lovable idiots they were. I shuddered suddenly as I heard someone grind their teeth, quickly turning to Husky and swatting his arm, "Don't do that! Besides being disgusting, it's really bad for your teeth"

He looked down to his arm, then back to me, his eyes hardening further. "And stop looking at me like that! I know I'm attractive and shit, but there's really no need to stare. I'm sure we could come up with some sort of...arrangement" I walked my fingers up his chest, pouting when he slapped my hand away. "Ouch baby, you know, you and I could have a lot of f-"

"Bri!"

I jumped at the high-pitched sound up my brother shouting, having completely forgot he and Scott where there. "Holy hell, Stiles! What?!"

"Stop flirting with Derek! God, how could you even think about that?! I mean, this is the emotionally constipated werew-"

Scott quickly gave his friend a push, cutting off what he was about to say. "Stiles!"

"What?! Oh crap! Sorry! I keep forgetting that she doesn't know!"

I bit back a smirk._ If only they knew that I do know, but am pretending not to know, because if they knew that I knew they'd freak out, you know._ Husky, now known as Derek, was just standing there, glaring at Scott and Stiles, mainly Stiles. I'd noticed when Stiles said "God, how could you even think about that?!", that Derek had gained a slightly hurt expression, but he'd covered it up quick._ Ice man. Stiles is right. We done got ourselves an emotionally constipated werewolf._ "Okay, why don't you and Bri just go home. I'll call you if we find out anything else"

"No wait. Bri, do you remember anything of what I said a few minutes ago? Just before Derek slapped me?"

I smiled and put my hands behind my back, placing my legs together, like those kids in the spelling bee's and stuff. "You mean when you said, -Dude, what the hell?! That's my sister! A _girl!_ You can't do that kind of thing to a girl! What kind of asshole are you?! Jeez, my sister's home for two frigging hours and the local Alpha's beating her ass up! Can't we have one day without the supernatural and th- And then Derek slapped you. Is that what you speak of brother dear?"

He closed his eyes, making a face, "Yeah"

"Don't worry. I totally know what's going on. Your secret's safe with me"

All three cried out, "What?!"

I continued on grinning as Scott spoke, "W-What secret? We don't have a...secret"

"Scottie, it's okay. I know you're involved with Sobrenatural, the online gaming community that battles supernatural beings. I love that game! Been a member since I was ten"

All three guys eyebrows shot up, then Stiles and Scott started babbling. "Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!"

"Totally!"

"That's completely it! Totally right Bri! Smart as ever!"

_Jeez, these guys are horrible actors. Come young Jedi's, teach you, I must. Yes! I got a Star Wars thingy in there! Boo to the ya, bitches!_ I wanted to see how far the guys could use their 'acting skills'. "So, what characters do you like? I'm a big fan of the elves from the Black Mountains. The werewolves are cool too. And the centaurs. The Minotaurs are pretty weird though. What I really love is the Kanima. The weapon of vengeance"

They all exchanged looks. "What do you know about Kanimas?"

"I know they're really hard to kill. Seriously, you could chop at that mother fucker with a sword for an hour and he'd just get back up. But I know the one thing that totally dominates them. If you get a stick from an African shaman, an Imbootu, and sprinkle crushed up wolfsbane on the end, then strike the Kanima with it eight times, it'll turn into a werewolf. Then you stab it in the heart with the Imbootu and the wolfsbane kills it. It's pretty awesome. You get so many points for it! Like, two or three hundred! You guys should really try it, but be careful. Kanimas are serious sons a bitches. I can teach you if you li-"

A hand was suddenly covering my mouth. A large hand. A hand that smelt like the woods and a hint of something else that I couldn't quite put my finger on. I stared up at Derek in surprise before pushing his hand away. If I wanted any part of him near my mouth -which I did-, it certainly wouldn't be his hand. "Take your stinkin' paws of me, you damn dirty ape!"

He took a deep, angry breath, rolling his gorgeous eyes as Stiles gave me an exasperated look, "Seriously Bri? Planet Of The Apes? Come on, you're what, twenty-eight?!"

_GASP! The audacity! _"Twenty four! Moron! God, you don't even know how old your own sister is!"

"Oh, and I suppose you know exactly how old I am?"

"Seventeen years, three months, two weeks, four days and approximately eighteen hours"

He scoffed, "That's not. . .Wait...N...Can't be..." He began counting on his fingers, mouthing numbers, "Ugh, that is right. Damn you"

"Oh! You done got owned boy! Ha! Brianna, one. Stiles, zero"

"Stiles!"

_Ah! Will everybody stop yelling and scaring the crap outta me!_ I raised a finely shaped brow at Derek, who, again, was glaring at Stiles. "Get her out of here. Now!"

I feigned hurt, placing a hand upon my chest, "You wound me, hot one. Does thy not enjoy my company?"

"No, I does not. Do not!"

_Aw! I'm rubbing off on him. Not in the way I'd like, but hey, things can change with time._ "Alright. I'll go. Cool the jets. Just..." I stretched up so that my lips were brushing against his ear, one hand on his shoulder, "If you're ever looking for a good time, you can find me a Stiles' house"

And with that small token of awesomeness, I walked past him, but not without pinching his butt first. "Come on Stiles"

"Bu-"

"Now!"

"Yeah, totally. I'm coming!"

I smirked as his rapid footsteps followed my casual ones._ God, I really hope Derek takes me up on my offer. That would be soooo much fun! _Stiles was now in front of me and we were about thirty feet away from the house when I glanced over my shoulder. Derek and Scott were standing on the porch, watching us Stilinski's leave and, deciding I'd have a little fun before I left, I made my eyes glow red before smirking and turning back to my brother, unsheathing my claws.

"Oh Stiles!" I sang, stalking towards him menacingly.

* * *

_Okay, before anybody has a heart attack, I'm not going to maul my brother! Chill to the mother fucking out! It's just...food for the wolves, I guess you could say. _Stiles, who was oblivious to the Alpha werewolf advancing towards him, didn't even look back at me. Dumb ass. _3...2...1. _

**_BOOM!_ **

I did a back flip as Derek went to tackle me, landing perfectly on my feet and grinning like a Cheshire cat. Derek was now gone all werewolf on my ass, snapping at me from a few meters away, crouching in front of Stiles, sort of protective like. "Dude! **What the hell are you doing?! **We weren't supposed to tell her! Come on man! I'd like one frigging person out of this werewolf crap!"

I cleared my throat, my eyes blazing, "Uh, Stiles"

"Wha-Ho! Bri! _You're_ the other Alpha?! Seriously?! Oh my god! Isn't anyone human anymore?! This is so...just...UGH!"

"Chill Sty. I'm still the same old gal. I can just grow some claws and fangs"

"And a frigging tail!"

"Hey! I'll have you know my tail is extremely sexy!"

For the second time that day, I punched Derek in the face, only this time it was because he was going to hit me. _Ha! He thought I didn't see him!_ He was back up quicker than I expected, knocking my feet out from under me and he slashed my stomach before catching my throat and pinning me down, one knee between my legs, the other by my hip. "Derek stop! Don't hurt her!"

I coughed, "A little late for that, Scottie"

Derek tightened his grip, then spoke, "Why are you here?"

"I came back to see my brother and father. That a crime, tough guy? If so, then I'm guilty. I'm anything but innocent after all. You strike me as a bad boy though, so I'm guessing bad girls tickle your fancy. Hm? Am I right or am I right?"

"Do you ever shut up?"

"Not really no. You should really hear some of the other noises I can make. I'm sure you'd like them"

He rolled his eyes, but before he could say anything, Stiles ran up and tried to pull him off me, which was a really dumb thing to do. An Alpha that's stuck in "fight other Alpha" mode, is a very dangerous Alpha indeed. Stiles had barely set a hand Derek before he was sent flying through the air, landing about fifteen feet away. Scott cried out his name before rushing over to him. _Oh. That. Son. Of. A. **Bitch!**_ Slapping my brother was one thing, THROWING him through the air, was another! I noticed Derek's eyes widen as he looked at Stiles, his grip on my neck loosening a little. But a little was all I needed. I tore his hand a way and in a flash, our position was reversed. I now had him pinned to the ground by the throat, my other hand pinning his two above his head and my legs resting on either side of his waist as I bared my fangs at him, snarling like a wild animal. "You, stupid, _mother fucker!_ Not only have you slapped him once today, but now you're throwing him twenty feet through the air?!"

He winced as I dug my claws into his neck, "It...It was...an accident"

"Accident or not, you still did it, so I'm gonna give you a little preview of what happens when you hurt someone I care about"

I removed my hand from his throat before slamming it down on his chest, shattering his breastbone and most of his ribs. The crack of bone and his scream of agony echoed through the forest and if he wasn't gasping for breath before, he certainly was now. I leaned down so that my face was hovering dangerously close to his before patting his face, "Nothing personal, sweet cheeks. Just a little discipline lesson"

He simply glared up at me, his lips pressed in a thin line, the pain written all over his face. "Bye bye now"

I hopped off him and hurried over to Stiles, who was clutching his arm, blood seeping through the gaps between his fingers. "Oh my god! Are you okay?!"

"Oh, yeah, well, lets see. I just found out my sister is a frieken Alpha! I was just _thrown_ through the air by an emotionally constipated werewolf! And then, to top it all off, I tore my damn arm open on a rock! I've never been better in my entire frigging life! Thanks so much for asking!"

I rolled my eyes before crouching down and gently taking hold of his arm. "Ow! What are you doing?!"

"Ssh! Just watch"

I placed my hands next to the wound and focused on it completely, murmuring the words to heal him. "Confundantur, sanavit. Confundantur, sanavit"

The veins in my arm began to swell and turn black, then Stiles' wound began close up and I smiled as the last drop of blood retreated. The boys stared in pure shock before Stiles slowly began to speak, "Bri. What. The hell. Did you just do?!"

"Well, I'll uh, tell you later. It's not something I want Derek's pack knowing"

"What? But they're not. . . Oh there they are. Wait, where did Derek go?"

"He left a minute ago"

"He did?"

I smiled, a smug smirk on my face as I turned my head to see five young wolves running towards us. I recognized most of them. Danny Mahealani, a kid I used to babysit, his sorta snobby friend Jackson Whittemore and Isaac Lahey, a boy I used to tutor. I didn't know the dark skinned boy or the blonde girl, who in my opinion wore a little too much makeup. "Hi Danny! Hi Isaac! Hi Jackson!"

I waved enthusiastically at them, grinning like an idiot. They all stopped running, frowning at me and I made a face before speaking, "I'm hurt you guys. You don't remember your babysitter/tutor?"

Danny and Isaac's jaws dropped while Jackson only looked mildly surprised. _Typical Jackson. _"Brianna?!"

"The one and only"

They both ran forward and I'd only just stood up when I was engulfed in a ginormous werewolf hug. "Whoa! I'm happy to see you guys too, but you're kinda crushing me with your wolf strength!"

I felt them tense, then they both jumped back. "They already told you?!"

"Not quite"

I briefly flashed my eyes at them, noting the way theirs flashed in return. Izzy Pop recovered faster than DJ Danny. "Bri, ho-"

I was tackled to the ground before he could finish and I looked up to see Blondie on top of me, fully shifted. "Bitch! What the hell?!"

"Did you kill him?!"

"What?! Kill who?!"

"Derek! Did you kill him?!"

"Oh, Mr Sour Wolf. What makes you think I killed him?"

"We-We heard him scream! His blood is all over the ground! And you, you have red eyes!"

"That charming man you call Derek isn't the only Alpha in the world pumpkin"

I flipped us over so that I was on top and she was pinned, "And there is_ a lot _of things I would like to do to your Alpha, but killing him certainly isn't one of them"

I sent her a wink, then leaped away from her, going to stand beside Scott and Stiles. There was silence as Blondie stood up, glaring at me coldly. "Who are you anyway?"

"Oh, pardon my manners. I'm Brianna Stilinski. Stiles' older sister. Badass Alpha. Overall awesome person. Take your pick"

Stiles sighed and stood up, "Well Miss Overall Awesome Alpha Person, I think it's time we went home and you explained **what the hell?!**"

"Okay Sty. Depart for home, we shall. Scottie, you wanna come too? Actually, to save me having to say it all over again, why don't you all come?"

Blondie huffed before taking the dark-skinned guy's hand and tugging him away. _Well, someone's certainly a snobby little bitch._ I twisted round to the rest of the group, frankly not giving a shit about Werewolf Barbie anymore. "So, y'all coming?"

Scott, Danny and Isaac nodded, looking at Jackson when he did nothing. "Coming Jacksie?"

He raised a brow at my old nickname for him before shrugging, "Whatever"

I smiled triumphantly, "It's decided then. To the house of Stilinski, we shall go"

They all snickered, then we took off. _Hm, I wonder if they'd like a race._ "Hey guys, wanna-"

"No werewolf activities! Non werewolf participant here!"

"Sorry Stiles. I could carry you if you like. I'd still win"

Jackson scoffed, "You would not! You may be an Alpha, but there's no way you could beat us while carrying Stiles. We'd all win by like a mile! Well, maybe not McCall"

Scott punched his shoulder, "Dude!"

"What?! I...meant it in a nice way"

"Yeah, sure you did"

"Aw, don't sulk, _Scottie_"

"I'm not sulking, _Jacksie_!"

"Wh-Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

It took a few minutes, but I finally got fed up of their petty arguing and yelled out, "Why don't you both shut up?! God, you're like a couple of frigging three-year olds! Grow up!"

Isaac raised a hand, "I second that"

I giggled both at him and at the now blushing Beta's. Scott and Jackson both had their heads down, kicking at the dirt like scolded children, which I guess they were. "Alright children, lets just go, if you don't mind. Oh, and one of you should probably call your Alpha, see if he's okay"

"What? Why? What happened to him?!"

"Whoa, chill Izzy. He's probably fine. As I said before to your. . .charming blonde friend, I didn't kill him. Though I maybe, possibly, kinda, sorta...broke his breastbone"

"You what?! How?! Why?!"

"It's quite easy actually. You just use your wolf strength and slam your hand down on the other person's chest. And as for why, he threw Stiles like twenty feet through the air, so I obviously wasn't gonna let him away with that. Nobody hurts my baby bro"

As if to prove it, I threw my arms around Stiles and gave him a huge bear hug. He blushed and tried wriggle out of my grasp. "Okay, Bri? Release the human please. Human! Release! Now!"

"But you're my teddy bear!" I whined, pouting a little.

"Wh-I'm not a teddy bear! Shut up!"

"Yes you are! You're my lickle ickle stilesy wilesy teddy bear!"

It was his turn to whine now, but he wasn't joking like I had been. "Briiiii! Let me go!"

"But I doesn't want to!"

"Well I do want you to!"

"W-"

I stopped as a pair of arms wrapped around me and pried me off Stiles, then I found myself in yet another werewolf hug. I looked up to see Isaac's smug face looking down at me. "What goes on here Mr Pop?"

"Operation -rescue the teddy bear from his sister- goes on here, Miss Bri"

I snickered as Stiles yelled something about not being a frigging teddy bear before answering Izzy Pop, "I was showing him affection! Perfectly normal thing for a sister to do! And what with me being an Alpha werewolf and Stiles being part of a pack of different werewolves, normality is very much welcome"

"I guess. How did you become an Alpha anyway?"

"Ah, simple case of bitten by a sociopath, learned from another Beta, then killed the one who bit me"

"Wait, I thought if you killed the one who bit you, you'd go back to normal?!"

I gave Scott a sympathetic look, "No, Scottie, you don't. That's just a myth. But why would you wanna kill Derek anyway? He seems...well, a little grouchy, but okay other than that"

"Derek didn't bite me. His uncle did"

"Wait, wait, wait. Whoa. Hold to the on! How the hell did his uncle bite you if you Derek is the Alpha?! Who is he?!"

"His name's Peter Hale. He was the Alpha before Derek, but he killed his niece to become the Alpha, then he killed a bunch of people, then Derek killed him and bit all these guys, but Jackson turned into a Kanima and a crazy kid called Matt made him kill a bunch more people. And there was a war going on between the hunters and the wolves at the same time, so that made things a lot more complicated. Then Matt was killed and Gerard Argent became the new Kanima master, then he tried to get Derek to give him the bite, so he could be a werewolf, but I'd been putting Mountain Ash in these tablets he was taking and his body rejected the bite. Then Lydia somehow got Jackson to turn into a werewolf and everything went kinda okay for a while, then Danny got attacked by one of the Alphas and Derek had to bite him to save his life and now...well, now we're here"

I'm pretty sure my jaw was on the forest floor as I blinked in disbelief. _Holy. Mother. Of god. That's a lot of shit to happen to our little town! Wait..._"Scott, did...did you say...Peter Hale?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Oh...my god. I knew him! I was best friends with his daughter Ellie before the fire. He was like a second father to me. I used to go see him in the hospital all the time"

"Yeah well, he got better and killed everyone responsible for the fire. He was a psychopath!"

"Oh now, Scott, I wasn't that bad. Those people did deserve it"

Everyone quickly turned to the new voice and I was shocked to see none other than Peter Hale himself standing there! "Miss Stilinski, what a pleasure to see you again. I missed you down at the hospital everyday"

_What the holy hell in going on? Am I a Medium now? Can I see ghosts?! _"Uh, Scott? Didn't you just say. . ."

He glared at Peter, "I forgot to mention the part where he came back to life"

Peter simply smiled and I squirmed out of Isaac's grasp before running over and throwing my arms around Peter's neck. "Petie!"

His arms wound round my waist and, clearly making fun of me, he said in a very similar voice, "Bri!"

It suddenly dawned on me that I'd been at the Hale house earlier! _How could I have forgotten that?! _I could practically smell the shock radiating from the pack as Peter and I hugged for a minute, then released each other. "Staring is rude. Avert your eyes, young ones"

Stiles threw his hands up in the air, "Come on! Seriously?! Not only is my sister an Alpha frigging werewolf, but she's best buddies with an ex-Alpha, who's a complete nut job! Can this day get any worse?!"

A loud howl tore through the air and judging by everyone's reactions, it wasn't Derek. "Oh my god! That was rhetorical!"

* * *

**I must say, I'm rather excited. This is my first multi-chapter story :D I'll probably update in a couple of days, when I've (hopefully) gotten a few reviews (hint hint!) lol :D **

**I originally had this as a one shot, but it would probably have been like, 20, 000 words, and I thought "Who's gonna read all that in one** **chapter?"**** so I broke it up into chapters. Anyway, hope you's liked it, cause I've had right craic writing it :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'd like to start off by thanking everyone who reviewed! You're all awesome! :D I'll probably be updating every 3-4 days. Depending on school (Grrrr) and reviews (:D :D :D :D :D :D :D)**

**Hope you enjoy reading chapter two as much as I did writing it! :D :D**

* * *

I went into Alpha mode immediately. "Everybody back to back! Now!"

Surprisingly, they obeyed and I made sure to keep Stiles in the center of the group. Not only was he human, but he was my little brother and it was my responsibility to protect him. The sound of twigs snapping caught everyone's attention and we turned our heads to see Werewolf Barbie and her dark-skinned friend running towards us, looking like they'd been dragged through a ditch. Once they reached us, Isaac and Danny gave them a quick once over. "Erica. Boyd. What happened?!"

Boyd answered, though he was gasping for breath. They both were. "Alpha pack. . . Found us. . . Got Derek. . . Coming. . . This way. . ."

_Oh you have **got **to be kidding me._ "There's an Alpha pack...here? In Beacon Hills? Seriously?! Can't this town catch a break?! Ugh, just ignore that. Get in the circle. Come on, come on, move your butts"

Erica growled, "You're not our Alpha!"

"I know that! But right now, your Alpha is unconscious and being dragged towards us by two _other _Alpha's, so forgive me for taking charge just this once"

Her eyes widened and she looked back over her shoulder to see the three advancing werewolves. A male in front, then two behind him dragging Derek, who was covered in various claws marks and had a bloody nose. The two Betas quickly joined our circle, while three more Alpha's appeared from behind our group. A female and two rather attractive redhead twins. _Now **there **is a werewolf sandwich I'd like to part of! Damn! No wait, double damn! _The fattish Alpha in front smirked and crossed his arms, "Well, well, well. If it isn't the pathetic little Hale pack. Hm, it appears you all take after your shitty Alpha here"

Fatty insulting the pack pissed me off and a small growl passed my lips, which didn't please one of the Alpha's holding Derek. "Watch it, girl! You ain't in charge around here! Why don't you just go on out of here, I'd hate to hurt such a pretty face"

Fatty scoffed, "You think that ratty little thing is pretty?"

_Did he just. . . Oh it is all kinds of on!_ "Ratty?!" I blew a raspberry, "You hit every branch when you fell out of the ugly tree!"

Fatty narrowed his eyes, "Yeah, well, you're so bony I bet the coyotes wouldn't even want you"

_Terrible come back dude! But you did give me the perfect opportunity for a fat joke. _"Ha! Hey, the hippo called, he wants his body back!"

That pushed him over the edge a little and he snarled, his eyes flashing red. "Ooh, bad idea, buddy. You don't wanna start a fight with me"

"And why not, _pal?_ You're just a bunch of stupid Beta's! And a sorry excuse of a human"

It was my turn to snarl. _Fatty does **NOT **get to insult my brother!_ "That sorry excuse of a human as you call him, is my little brother, and **I **am no Beta! I'm an Alpha. A very strong, very powerful, Alpha! So you're going to put Derek down, pack up your shit and get_ the fuck _out of this territory!"

They all laughed. "You honestly think this pack of mutts can beat-"

"Your pack of mutts? Why yes. Yes I do. Erica, Boyd, you two protect Stiles. The rest of you, take your pick, but Fatso's mine"

I sprung into action immediately, tackling Fatty to the ground and the others soon followed suit. Peter and Isaac going for the guys holding Derek, while Scott and Danny took the hot twins at the back, leaving Jackson to fight the chick, but he's a bit of an ass, so I don't think he cared. The fight was intense, but I had Fatty beat within a couple of minutes, dropping his limp body on the ground as the others finished up with their Alphas. I felt so proud as they dragged the unconscious Alphas over to where I was, dropping them beside Fatty. I looked around for Stiles, Erica and Boyd, finding them crouched by Derek. "Yo bro! You good?"

"Holy crap! Bri that was _awesome!_ You totally kicked his ass! Where did you learn to do that?! I mean...what...like...wow!"

"I'll take that as a yes. What about Derek?"

"I think he'll be okay. They just scratched him...And punched him...And possibly kicked him. . . And ripped his clothes. And-oh god they ruined his leather jacket! He's gonna kill them!"

"Alrighty then"

I turned to Scott as he spoke, "Bri, what are we gonna do with the Alphas? They won't stay unconscious forever"

"Do they kill humans?"

"Yeah, they've killed a couple. They were trying to prove to us how strong they were and they picked six random people, then just...slit their throats. It was horrible"

"Well then it's simple. We hand them over to the hunters. They'll be here shortly"

Everyone, even Peter, seemed surprised and quickly spun round in the direction the hunters were coming from. I sniffed the air, just to check how many there were and what weaponry they had. Eight. Six males and two females. Someone had a crossbow and the rest had a total of...thirteen guns between. All with wolfsbane bullets. _Oh dear._ I got a faint whiff of Scott from one of the females and frowned, turning to the boy in question. "Scottie, by any chance are you canoodling with a huntress?"

"Wh-How did you know that?!"

"First, I'm an Alpha. Better senses. Second, congrats on finally getting a girlfriend. And three..." I whacked him in the back of the head, "Are you _out of your frigging mind?!_ You shouldn't be dating a hunter! Are you forgetting _you're _what she hunts?!"

He rubbed his head, which I may have hit a little too hard, but that boy literally needed to have the sense knocked into him! "She's different! She only hunts bad wolves! Ones that have broken the code!"

I simply grunted in response and looked to the hunters, who were slowly advancing towards us, guns raised. "Whoa! Put your guns down, please The threats have been immobilized. Come on guys, we're all friends here"

The guy in front, who seemed to be the leader, frowned, but slowly lowered his gun. "Who are you?"

"Brianna Stilinski. Stiles' older sister and an Alpha werewolf without a pack. I'm no threat. You can take these six rogues and do with them what you will. They've spilled human blood. Broken your code n' all that shit, so you're free to put them down. They're a threat to us and to this town"

"How do we know you're not part of their pack"

"Several reasons. One, I'm not a murdering psychopath like them. Two, I'd never do anything to hurt this town or the people in it. I grew up here. And three, if I was part of their pack, which I'm not, why would I be telling you it's okay to kill them?"

That appeared to pacify him and he made his way over to Fatty. "Damon Gates. We've been after him for years"

"Wait, what? _That _fat son of a bitch is _the _Damon Gates? Oh that is all kinds of messed up. . . Hey, can I see you gun?"

"What?"

"Your gun. Give it to me. These guys are gonna be coming round soon and I'm betting that they won't be happy to see you guys. You'll need a way to keep them down"

"What would you suggest?"

"Bullet to each kneecap. They won't be able to walk, but it gives you time to interrogate them, if you plan on that"

He couldn't help the impressed look that crossed his face and I smirked as he nodded to the others. They all went to an Alpha and shot them in the kneecaps, bar the youngest girl. She carried the crossbow and was the one who smelled like Scott. One of the Alphas, the female, began to come round, crying out as her eyes opened. "AHH! Oh my god! What did you do?!"

"They shot your kneecaps with wolfsbane bullets. So that means no healing, and no more killing people"

She seemed to panic a little, looking to her fallen pack members. I gave a short, pitiful laugh. "They're down too. Y'all ain't going nowhere. I just, I hope you have fun with the hunters, because we have to be going"

I turned to the lead hunter guy, "Don't underestimate them. They could still use their claws and stuff. If you have to, kill them here, but clear the scene. I don't need anymore stress on my dad, because of unsolved murder cases"

"We know how to be inconspicuous when we need to. My family's been doing this for centuries. We know what to do"

_Centuries? Oh no..._ "Argent. Tell me, you any relation to Gerard?"

His eyes tightened, "He was my father. Why do you ask?"

"He killed some people close to me. _Very _close to me"

"My father lost his way. He said all wolves were abominations, then tried to become one. I'm sorry for the loss he caused you"

"Yeah, I'm sure you're just dripping with sincerity"

He scowled and straightened up, looking to his comrades, who were attempting to to look like, badass or something, but were failing miserably. "We'll deal with the Alphas now. One in the heart or the head"

I quickly turned to the pack, "It's time for you to go. Someone grab Derek and all of you head to my house. I'll catch up with you as soon as I can"

Despite a few protests, they did as I said and left, leaving me with the big, bad werewolf hunters _and _the big, bad werewolves. I had to make sure the Alphas were neutralized. "Why are you staying? Why not go with them?"

With fair skin, waist length brown curls and large brown eyes, this teenage huntress was a knockout. "I can see why Scott likes you. You're very pretty. And though your...profession could be a little better, I approve. I'm getting good vibes from you"

She blushed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "Um, thanks? But just so you know, I'd never hurt Scott or the others, they're my friends. Well, maybe not Derek and Erica, but the others are"

I smiled, "Yeah, they're not exactly social are they? Both have tried to kill me. Sour Wolf nearly succeeded. Werewolf Barbie, not so much"

"Werewolf Barbie?"

"Yeah! You can thank Vampire Diaries for that. Damon, smoking hot vampire, calls Caroline, another vampire, Vampire Barbie. Switch the supernatural and _boom! _You got yourself a nickname"

She giggled a little, "Wow, you, you're a lot like Stiles. He always says stuff like that"

"Who do you think he learned from"

"O-oh. So he's not an original then. He's a male mini clone"

"Oh my god! Totally! I'm so using that! Can I use that?!"

"Yeah, sure"

"Yay!"

We both looked up as someone cleared their throat. Argent was staring at us, one eyebrow raised, "You two done?"

We both blushed. "Yeah"

"Sorry dad"

"Wait, what? Dad? Aw jeez! You're an Argent?!"

"Yeah, but don't worry. Me and dad, we follow the code. I swear"

"Good. I'd hate to see you end up like Gerard. Now, I believe you have some Alphas to put down. Not including me of course. That would be bad. Very bad. Extremely bad. I's a good lickle wolf"

Allison tried to stifle her laughter as she headed over to her father and I followed, but stopped a few feet away, a little wary of the guns. After all, I was an Alpha werewolf, and they were werewolf hunters. I didn't look as the first bullet was fired, opting for listening to the Alphas heartbeats, checking for signs that they were coming around, but none were. Even the female had fallen unconscious again. I opened my eyes for a split second and without thinking looked to the dead Alpha, which just so happened to be Fatty. There was a bullet hole straight in the center of his head, blood gushing from the wound. I almost hurled. It was so horrible.

I started to feel kind of bad. They were my kind, yet I was standing by and letting them be killed by hunters. That wasn't right! But, they'd killed people and would do so again, so the needed to be stopped. They'd threatened my brother and many people I cared about. God knows what would have happened if I hadn't returned when I had. The hunters began to fire again and I flinched every time there was a shot, but when I heard the 'zing' of the sword, I knew it was time to go. Bullets I could just about handle, swords, no way in hell! I'd lost to many friends to swords.

I used to have a pack. A family. I went from place to place, picking up Omegas all along the way. Wolves that had run away, been kicked out of their pack or were all that was left after a hunter...cleansing, I believe they like to call them. Within a space of two and half years, I had a group of nine Beta's. They were loyal and they were my friends. I was a good Alpha to them too. They loved me like a mother and I loved them like my children, even though most of them were older than me. I was also an efficient leader. I trained them well and we were very good in a fight, but I knew when back off. I had a sixth sense. I knew when something really bad was going to happen. If only I'd known that night. The night my pack was slaughtered.

We'd just fought off a bunch of particularly mean hunters, who no longer followed the code. Any wolf they found, they killed. They were lethal, and there was a lot of them. When we fought them, it almost seemed to easy to win. To make them fall back. I was a little worried, but my pack was in such good spirits that I got caught up and let them have a small party. Just us. I got a bad feeling after a half hour or so, but I was drunk and Carla had just burned the meat, so I passed it off as that. How I wish I had of trusted it.

We didn't realize the hunters were upon us till the front door was kicked in and they swarmed in, bullets flying everywhere. The twins, Travis and Tia, were killed instantly. Wolfsbane bullets having gone through their skulls. Little Alec was next. He was barely thirteen and they gunned him down like a rabid dog. The pack had begun to wolf out by now and just as I was about to pounce, I was hit in the back of the head with something blunt and knocked to the ground. I couldn't see who held me down, but when I tried to get up, I was shot in the shoulder, by a normal bullet thankfully, but it still hurt like a mother fucker. I screamed and screamed at my pack to run, but they wouldn't listen. They tried to help me, but couldn't and I was forced to watch as each of my Betas fell. Then the hunters turned to me. I roared as they approached me, but the person who was holding me down pressed something sharp press against my back. A sword. "Stay down beast!"

The voice was old and gravely. It was Gerard Argent. "Now to be honest, I'm a little disappointed in you Ms Stilinski. Did you really think that we would be that easily defeated? That one of the most ruthless group of hunters ever to walk the earth would just tuck tail and run?" He chuckled before continuing, "No pun intended of course. Gentlemen, you know what to do. I think we'll let this one watch them burn"

The smell of gasoline assaulted my nose and I began struggling as much as I could, but stopped and let out an agonizing scream when Gerard drove the sword between my shoulder blades embedding it in the floor. I couldn't move. I couldn't fight. I was sure I was going to die. Apparently, the hunters did too, because after spreading gasoline all over the house, they walked out the front door as if they'd just popped over for tea and biscuits. I smelled the fire on the arrow before I heard said arrow being fired through the air. It burst through the window and embedded itself in the couch. The house was ablaze in seconds.

I remember groaning and trying to reach around to pull the sword out, but I could barely move. Then suddenly, it was gone and the pain began to fade as I started healing. There was a voice, calling me, telling me to get up, telling me to move. I turned my head to see who and was shocked to see it was Alec and that he was bleeding heavily from a bullet wound to the stomach. "Go Bri! The rest of us won't make it! But you can! Go!"

I refused at first, trying to get him to come with me, but he wouldn't. He wanted to stay with his older brother Jack, who was the last to go down. I looked out the door, through the flames and seeing the hunters grouped together, laughing and drinking like they were at a party. I saw red in that moment. They had just destroyed my pack and they were _laughing?!_ I kissed Alec's forehead before getting to my feet and summoning my wolf. The wolf that was hungering for vengeance. The wolf that wanted to **kill, them, ALL!**

And that's exactly what I did. I ran out of the house and tore each and every one of them apart. If I hadn't been so enraged and devastated by the loss of my pack, I might have realized Gerard wasn't among the slaughtered. I never spoke a word of what happened that night. We lived miles from any civilization. In a forest at the base of a mountain in Canada. No one saw the flames. Smelled the smoke. Heard the screams. No one knew what I'd done.

A little piece away from our house, there was a ravine that was, at least, 200 feet deep and that's where I tossed the hunters. They deserved no better. My pack was a different story. It pained me to walk into the charred remains of my house and carefully pull my almost unrecognizable Betas into the back of our pick up truck, then drive up the mountain to the place I knew they'd want to be buried. About halfway up the mountain, there was a huge, flat ledge that we'd loved to visit when the weather was lovely, or if there was a storm. I went with them when in was sunny and we would just lie off and relax, but I never went when there was a storm. I hated storms.

Because we were so close to the mountain, the storms passed us by, favoring the town that was over thirty miles away. The pack loved to watch them though. I guess it was a pretty amazing thing, but I couldn't deal with them. I always stayed home. Curled up in my bed. Sometimes crying, sometimes sleeping, well, trying to sleep. My Betas offered to stay with me, but I always refused. They loved watching storms up there and I wasn't gonna stop them. It was their favorite place, so that's why I knew they'd want to be buried there. I sat with them for days. Not moving. Not eating. Not living. On day five I finally began to stir, after hearing a gun shot and an animal cry out in pain.

Hunters.

I was back down in the forest within a minute, running towards the scent of blood. It was a bear. A big grizzly. _My _big grizzly. Me and my pack had fed Shiloh, the biggest male grizzly in the forest, for as long as we'd lived in Canada. Not much mind you, but he'd stop by every now and again and we'd give him a bowl of Lucky Charms. He loved his Lucky Charms. It was rare for animals to trust our kind, but he did. And that's why I was so pissed off when I saw him backed up against a bunch of rocks, seven or eight dogs snapping at him ferociously. There were two men standing a few feet away, rifles in their hands, laughing when one of the dogs caught hold of Shiloh's paw, but was quickly thrown off by the enraged bear. I'd started growling by this point, making the hunters turn towards me. "Hoo-ee! Look what we got here, Joe-Lee"

A sick perverted grin lit up on the other guy's face. "Well well, looks like we's gonna be catchin' more than a grizzly bear today"

I narrowed my eyes and walked closer, "You're not catching a bear. And you're not catching me. If you don't put your guns down and go back to whatever backwards ass town you came from...I'm gonna tear you to pieces"

They exchanged looks, then laughed and raised their rifles. I clenched my fists before shifting and letting out a deafening roar. All the dogs jumped and turned around before yelping and running away as the two guys stared at me in shock. "What the fuck?!"

I sent them a toothy grin before slowly advancing towards them. They began panicking and fired a few shots at me, but I quickly jumped behind them, catching their jackets and knocking their heads together. They fell to the ground, unconscious from the impact and I kicked them both before hurrying over to Shiloh. "Hey buddy. Ssh, ssh, ssh. It's okay. You're gonna be okay"

He roared and collapsed on the ground, rolling his head back in agony. "It's okay Shiloh. I'll make the pain go away"

I placed my hands gently on his shoulder and began to heal him. I had a bit of Healer in me, so I could heal anything with a heartbeat. As long as it was a flesh wound, that is. Diseases were possible to cure, but if a Healer cures a person of their disease, cancer, for example, the Healer themselves would get it. That's how my mother died. She healed someone who had cancer, then she got it and died a few months later. It hit me a lot harder than it hit Stiles. He was only eight when mom died. I was fifteen. A fifteen year old girl without her mother. Unlike Stiles, who started acting up, I went silent, only speaking when absolutely necessary, or to Ellie. Ellie. She never gave up on me. Even when I tried to push her away, she stayed loyal. And then she died, making me even more depressed. I busied myself with my studies, bringing my C+ average up to an A-, which made dad proud, but worried at the same time. He knew I was hurting, but didn't know what to do. He was a single father with two children, one of which was a teenage girl, the other an eight year old with ADHD. I knew he found it hard and even though I barely spoke, I pretty much raised Stiles after that. I started talking again at the age of eighteen, becoming the new and improved, genuinely awesome person that I am today. It never stops hurting though. You just have to learn to keep it hidden.

Once I'd healed Shiloh and sent him on his way, I went back up the mountain to say a final goodbye to my pack before getting in my pick up and driving away. Eight months had passed since then and though I still missed them, a lot, I'd learned to lock the feelings up. Safe with my mom and Ellie, only to be let out in quite moments alone. As I'd been thinking about all this, I'd said my farewells to the hunters and started heading home, listening as I approached the back door, trying to find everyone. As far as I knew, Derek, Erica, Boyd, Isaac and Danny were upstairs and everyone else was in the living room. I walked into the kitchen smiling, "Honeys! I'm home!"

I'm pretty sure Izzy and DJ fell over each other in their rush to get downstairs as everyone from the living room ran into the kitchen. "Bri!"

"You're back!"

"Are you okay?!"

"What happened?!"

Before they could all squash me to a pulp, I jumped behind the island and held up my hands, "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! I'd rather not become a pancake! Me likes my body perfectly the way it is! Now-"

Before I could finish my sentence, I was part of a huge werewolf sandwich, with just a sprinkle of healer, a side of human and smothered in awesome sauce. "Oh come on! This is exactly what I was trying to avoid! If you wanted a hug, I would have given them without hesitation! _One _at a time!"

Danny, Issac, Scott and Stiles all laughed before releasing me, giving me space to breath and to inspect everyone. There was only one I didn't recognize, but at the same time, I did. She was beautiful, I'll give her that. Green eyes, strawberry blonde hair and just this over all self confidence that was quite lovely. "Don't tell me...L...Laci. No! Lydia. Lydia...Martin?"

She tilted her head to the side, "Yes"

_Knew it! Ha!_ "Ah, my brother's been obsessing over you for years. I can see why though. You're really pretty"

She smiled and turned to Stiles, who was blushing profusely while glaring at me. "I like her"

He was about to reply when a groan sounded from upstairs, followed by a series of coughing. "Look like Derek's awake"

Everyone immediately ran from the room, bar Peter, who looked bored, Stiles, who I think just didn't give a rats ass and Lydia, who was wearing a pair of gorgeous suede heels that were certainly not suited to running. We all casually followed the pack upstairs, but when we reached the top, I stopped. He wasn't in Stiles' room. He wasn't dad's room. He wasn't in the master bedroom. He was in _my _room! "Stiles! Why'd you have to put him in my room?!"

"Well I wasn't gonna put him in my room! And what do you think dad would do if he came home and found an ex-fugitive on his bed?! And...I...well, you know I don't like going in the other room"

He mumbled the last part and I wasted no time in throwing my arms around him. "I miss her too"

We just held each other till Scott came running into the hall, tripping over his own feet and falling flat on his face. I snickered and released Stiles, "Have a nice trip, Scottie?"

"Yeah. It was great. Fun"

_Gotta be the world's clumsiest werewolf! _"Great to watch too. Why'd you run out so fast anyway?"

He scrambled up, "Oh! Yeah! That thing you did with Stiles earlier! Can you do that with Derek?! The healing thing!"

"Yeah. He should heal himself though"

"Wounds from an Alpha take longer to heal. And they're _really _bad!"

"Believe it or not, I did know that Scott. Alpha remember. Wait, hold up, you guys put a towel down, right? Cause I swear to god if you got blood on my be-Aaand of course you didn't. I mean seriously?! Was it that hard? Just to put a towel down? Take the covers off? You know what, you're cleaning my sheets. Don't care what you're doing. When he's gone, your cleaning up every bit of blood that's in this house! No ifs, buts or whys! It _will _be done!"

We'd walked into my room as I'd been speaking, giving me full view of the bloodied Alpha lying on my bed. _Friggin' teenagers._ Everyone stared at me like I was nuts, while Peter, who still looked rather bored at the proceedings. _God, this guy doesn't give two shits about his nephew! _As if he'd read my mind and wished to prove me wrong, Peter stepped forward, placing a hand on my shoulder, "The faster you heal my dear nephew here, the faster the pups can clean the house"

"Wise thoughts, old one. I shall take heed of them"

I walked over and took a seat beside Derek, whose eyes opened when he felt the bed dip. When he realized it was me, he growled, his eyes flashing red. "Oh hush now. I'm here to help. Consider it an apology for breaking the old breastbone"

"Get away from me!"

I rolled my eyes before placing my hand on the first part of open skin I saw, which just so happened to be his biceps. _Oh my. I do believe I just had a mind-gasm_. I felt the warmth flow through me and into him as my veins turned black and I muttered the words from earlier. "Confundantur, sanavitte. Confundantur, sanavitte"

The pain slowly faded from his face and his heart, which was previously racing, began to slow. I gave him a weak smile before standing up and stepping away from the bed, but had only taken two when I blacked out.

* * *

**Right, so there is chapter two! I'm a so happy! :D And my first cliffhanger! So what do you think happened to Bri? Oh and the Alpha pack! Was it too...brief? Lemme know what you think :)**


	3. Chapter 3

***Cautiously peeks over fortress wall***

_Please don't kill me for not updating! _

/

**_ _|-^-|_ _|-^-|_**('.')**_|-^-|_ _|-^-|_ _**

* * *

**I feel so effin bad for not updating! So so so so so so SO sorry! Life's been bloody mental!** **I thought of new parts** **to add to the chapter and I wrote it all out, then I had to type it all up, then, I found out that Kali has cat flu, so we've been up and down to the vets with her and her sister Diona. Then I had to be a bad girl and skip some of my classes, then my mam took my computer privileges away, THEN, I had an after school detention two days after that! Valuable writing time taken away :( Like I said, life's been mental!**

**Anyway, here's chapter three! Hope you enjoy the family moments I stuck in here** **and that it makes up for the wait! :D**

* * *

_**Stiles**_

I knew something was wrong the minute she smiled. It wasn't her smile. She'd only taken a couple of steps before she collapsed, Peter catching her before she hit the ground. "Bri!"

Peter was surrounded as he lifted her into his arms. "She's alright. It's just a side effect of her healing powers. She'll been fine in about an hour"

And with that piece of startling information, he walked out of the room. "You son of a bitch! You knew the whole time?! Come on man! You can't keep keeping secrets from us! Especially when it's my sister!"

I followed him into my room, Scott, Isaac, Danny and Jackson behind me. Peter had lain Bri down on my bed, gently brushing her hair out of her face and if she hadn't told me that he was like a second father, I would have been seriously freaked out. "You know what she is, don't you"

"Well, she's _mostly _an Alpha werewolf"

Scott growled, "Well what _else_ is she?"

Peter scratched his chin leisurely, as if he was telling us something as simple as there was no pop tarts left, "She's part healer"

"Part what?!"

"Healer. It's a supernatural being that can heal humans, animals and other supernatural beings. Anything with a heart beat really. They can only be female and it's genetic, something they inherit"

_A healer?! I've never even heard of those! Wait...genetic? _"You said it's something they inherit? Does that mean...my...my m..."

"Yes, Stiles. Your mother was a healer"

"No...she...If she was a healer, then why couldn't she heal herself?!"

"Healers should only heal the flesh wounds of others. Diseases, they're not really healed. It's more like a transference. That's what happened to your mother. She was forced to heal someone with cancer and then...well, she got it"

I'd never heard Peter talk so softly. It was like he was actually feeling sorry for me. "...Who was it? Who was the person she healed?"

Scott put a hand on my shoulder, "Stiles..."

I brushed him off, my eyes stinging with un-shed tears, "Who was it?!"

"It was Gerard Argent"

* * *

**_Brianna_**

_Oh shit. I haven't passed out like that in years_. _Now, on to th_e _explanation_. Right, so I always pass out after I heal wounds caused by an Alpha, not a hundred percent sure why, but, I have a theory. When I heal somebody, I'm regenerating their cells and absorbing any harmful toxins in their blood stream and because I'm a werewolf too, most toxins don't affect me. Wolfsbane is the exception. Lemme tell you something, there's a mild form of wolfsbane in every Alpha's claws, that's actually why wounds inflicted by an Alpha take longer to heal. It's not enough to kill, just to slow down the healing process. So uh, yeah. The wolfsbane in the Alphas claws, which I absorbed from Derek, is what made me pass out. Though other than making me go beddy by, I think I'm immune to the old WB, so everything's cool. Sort of.

Any who, I listened before I opened my eyes and I was pretty sure it was just Stiles in the house. Everyone else was gone. Disappeared. _Oh where, oh where have the Hale pack gone. Oh where, oh where could they be!_ I knew I was in Stiles' room before I opened my eyes, due to the rather over powering smell of teenage boy. The owner of said room and said smell was sitting in his desk chair, eyes red, cheeks tear-stained. "What are you crying about? I'm not dead yet"

He jumped and quickly wiped his face, then rushed over to me, "Are you okay?! Jesus, Bri, you scared the crap out of us!"

"I'm fine. Just got a little tired. And where did everyone go?"

"Well, Derek got better and ordered everyone to Scott's. They didn't want to, but Derek went all Alpha on their asses and...I wanted them to go. I need to talk you"

I pushed myself up to sit against the headboard, "Why? What I do?"

He took a deep breath, not meeting my eyes, "Did you know? About mom?"

_Baby bro say what?!_ "Who told you about that?"

"Peter. He told me mom was a healer and that she healed Gerard's cancer, then she got it. Is it true? Is that what happened?!"

"Yes. He said he'd kill us if she didn't. She did it to protect us. Stiles, you have to u-"

"It came back"

"What?"

"His cancer. It came back. Mom died for nothing"

"Wh-No! It couldn't h-"

"Think about it Brianna! Why do you think he wanted the bite?! He was dying from cancer! The same cancer mom had! The one she healed him of! It came back and she. . ."

He was unable to finish his sentence as tears began to roll down his face and he choked back a sob. I moved across the bed and pulled him to me, my feelings that were locked away breaking out of their confines. We just held each other and cried, grieving for our lost mother, not stopping for like an hour, then we lay down on the bed, facing the ceiling till I broke the silence, "Did he die?"

"I...I don't know. Scott knew he wanted the bite and put mountain ash in his pills, so when Derek bit him, his body started leaking all this gross black stuff, then he disappeared. No one knows where he is or if he's alive"

"He'd better not be. That bastard deserves to die a hundred times over. He took too many people from me"

"Who else did he take?"

"He helped Kate organize the Hale fire. He took Ellie. He took my best friend. And. . . about eight months ago he...he killed my pack. Fifteen minutes was all it took and they were gone"

"Aw, jeez, I'm sorry Bri. Was it just him?"

"No. There were fifteen or twenty of them. They were one of the deadliest group of hunters around"

He swallowed before speaking, "Were?"

"Yeah, were. I killed them that night. I killed them all. I just, I saw them standing outside, _laughing_, like they hadn't just killed nine people! I saw them and I just...I lost it. My wolf wanted vengeance, so I let her have it, but I knew what I was doing when I tore them apart. I wanted it too. I don't know how Gerard managed to get away. Maybe he was already gone when I ran out, but I know he was behind it. He was their leader"

"Holy crap..."

"I'm a bad person, aren't I?"

"Wh-No! No. Brianna, you are _not _a bad person. They killed your pack! They...they deserved what they got. You did what was right. _They _were the bad ones. They slaughtered innocent people . . . . They were innocent, right?"

"Yes! Of course they were! Some of them might have had...unpleasant pasts, but I taught them to control the wolf. To not hunt humans. They were good people. They didn't deserve to die! And it's my fault! I failed them as an Alpha and now they're dead!"

Stiles wrapped his arms around me, pulling me against him as I began to cry again. We stayed like that for a few minutes, then, Stiles being Stiles, decided to make a random comment, "So what's with all the weird names for the guys? Jacksie? Mr Pop?"

I giggled weakly and sat up, "That's what I called them when they were kids. Wanna here everyone's?"

"Hells yeah! This could be very useful for blackmailing purposes"

"True, though they'd probably kill you, you know. Now uh, as you may already know, Scott is Scottie McCrazy. Isaac is Izzy-Pop Shakey. Danny is DJ-Danny Manhelikesme. Jackson is Jacksie Whittlemore and you're S-"

"Shmiles Stilt n' Ski. I know. I remember"

"Good names, eh? You know I've already made up names for the new peoples"

"Who?"

"Lydia, Allison, Erica and Boyd"

"Ugh, lets hear em"

"Le Boutique Martinez. Allykins Argentino. Werewolf Barbie. And Ken"

"Ken? How the hell does Boyd sound like _Ken?"_

"It doesn't, but he's like, dating Werewolf Barbie, so he's Werewolf Ken"

"Oh for the love of g-"

"Dad's nearly home!"

"What? How do you. . . . Wolf hearing?"

"Yep. Heard the cruiser turning the corner"

"Okay, just wipe that smug look off your face. It's very unbecoming"

I stuck out my tongue at him and hopped off the bed, "We need to clean up. We've been crying for like an hour"

"Aw sh...I forgot!"

"Come on dork, I'll help you"

I strolled out the door, snickering as Stiles yelled out, "I'm not a dork!" and ran after me.

* * *

We were both tear free and presentable by the time dad reached the top of the stairs, Stiles returning to his room while I waited in the bathroom. "Stiles! Do you have a friend over? Who's motorcycle is that outside?"

I grinned and stepped into the hall, "That'd be mine"

"Brianna?"

"Hi daddy"

He rushed over, pulling me into a bone crushing hug and I squealed as he spun me around, "Where have you been?! I missed you!"

"I missed you too, dad. And I've been in Canada mostly, but I did a bit of traveling before that"

"Canada? Why there?"

"I uh, had some friends up there"

I couldn't help the pained expression that crossed my face, but dad didn't notice, as he was still hugging me. It didn't escape Stiles' sharp eyes though. He always noticed things like that. But he said nothing, like the good brother he was. He'd wait till later, when we were alone, but that wasn't gonna be happening anytime soon. Dad insisted on family time and after making popcorn and hot chocolate, we bunkered down on the couch to watch a movie. Much to the annoyance of dad and Stiles, was Kung Fu Panda 2. Of course they caved after I batted a few eyelashes, pouted a few lips, the usual. Dad fell asleep a few minutes in and Stiles, never having seen the movie before, couldn't stop laughing, but we'd both had a very...eventful day and joined our papa in the land of dreams, Stiles' head on my shoulder, mine on papa's.

* * *

"I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware!"

"Well I've never seen a king of beasts with quite so little _hair"_

"I'm gonna be the main event, like no king was before. I'm brushing up on looking down, I'm working on my ROAR"

"Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing"

"Oh I just can't _wait_ to be king!"

"You've got rather a long ways to go, young master, if you think-"

_God, she does that english accent so good! Go Ellie! My turn!_ "No one saying do this"

"No one saying be there"

"No one saying _stop that"_

"No one saying see here!"

"Free to run around all day. Free to do i- Oh my god! Look at the little puppy!"

"Awwwww! It's so cute!"

"Totally ador-OW! What the hell?!"

My BFF had randomly decided to punch me in the arm, hard. "You ruined the song!"

"But-"

"No excuses!"

"But puppy! Sweet, adorable, innocent little puppy. Eleanor Vivienne Hale, please don't be heartless"

"I am not heartless! I- Oh no! Puppy, come back! Don't go on to the road!"

Ellie chased after the little Jack Russel and I was just about to follow when a black van pulled up in front of me and before I could realize what was happening, I was yanked inside and hit over the head with something. I could vaguely hear the screeching of tires and Ellie screaming my name as I blacked out.

* * *

_"Brianna! Bri, baby wake up!"_

I whimpered, my eyes fluttering open, revealing my mom's worried face, "Mom? Wh...what happened?"

She ignored my question and asked one of her own, "Are you alright? How does your head feel?"

_My head? What's wrong with m-OW! _I suddenly realized my noggin had taken some sort of knockin'. _Son of a bitch! I'm gonna open a jumbo sized can of whoop ass on whoever the fuck hit me! _"What happened my head? It hurts"

"They hit you with a crowbar"

I'd never heard my mom sound so angry. "Who did? Mom, what's going on?!"

"Ssh, sweetie, calm do-"

She was cut off by a door opening and I looked over my shoulder to see an old man walking in. Mom hugged me closer as I clutched her arms and stared at the stranger, who crouched down a few feet away. "Well, it seems our guest is awake. How do you feel sweetheart?"

I glared at him, "Well, you hit me in the head with a frigging crowbar, so I'm just _super!"_

He chuckled as mom hushed me. That was the only reason she ever got (mildly) angry with me, my sarcastic (and awesome) attitude. Much to the annoyance of our mama and papa, I've been teaching Stiles how to be a smartass, but in a nice way, you know. He has good potential for an eight year old. I can see him going very far. Mr SOD (scary old dude) was now standing, knocking on the door before pulling out a gun. _Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh crap. _Guns were some serious shit and for once, I kept my mouth shut. Another man, a younger one, entered the room, a sick grin on his face as he approached us. I tried to huddle closer to mom, but was ripped away by the new guy and pulled towards the door. "No! Let me go! Mom!"

"Bri!"

She scrambled up and tried to follow, but Mr SOD raised his gun, aiming it at her head. "Don't. Move"

"She has nothing to do with this! Just let her go! She's my daughter! Please!"

"Which is exactly why I need her"

_Need me? For what?! _"Need me for what? Mom, what's he ta-"

I was silenced by a hand covering my mouth and I was dragged out of sight, kicking and screaming until I felt a sharp pinch in my neck. Within seconds everything was gone black.

* * *

When I woke up again, I was tied to a chair in a...warehouse? There were two lights, as far as I could see, that were on. One above me and another above an empty chair that sat a few feet. Where was my mom? Was she okay? Was _**I**_ okay?! I gave myself a quick once over, wriggling my arms and legs, cringing when pain shot through my left arm. _Owie! _"Aah, sleeping beauty's finally awake"

I searched for the source of the voice, finding it standing by a bunch of crates, half in the shadows, half in the light. Couldn't see his face, but I knew it was the asshole who'd dragged me from the room earlier. "It wasn't exactly a voluntary sleep"

He chuckled and headed over to me, smirking before sitting his fat ass down on the other chair. "Where's my mom?"

"Really? Tied to a chair and _that's_ what you ask?"

"Pretty much, yeah. Now where the fuck is my mom you son of a bitch?!"

He was in front of me in seconds, our faces so close that I could smell the cigarettes on his breath. _Gross man! Ain't you ever heard of mouth wash? Tooth paste? Air freshener?! _"Now those are awful vulgar words to be coming out of a girl like you. Makes me wonder what else you can do with that pretty, little mouth"

_Is he fucking serious?! EW! And vulgar? Who the hell says vulgar anymore? Sooo 2003. _I glared at the pedo-creeper, then spat in his ugly mug of a face, "There's one thing"

"You little bitch!"

He raised his hand and I braced myself for the slap, hoping he wouldn't do it, but he did, and it hurt. "Mother fucker!"

"Aw, poor baby"

He wiped his cheek, walking back to the chair. "You're gonna be in big trouble when my dad finds out what you've done!"

"Oh? And who's your dad?"

"The Sheriff. He'll put you away for the rest of your miserable life! And that other creep too!"

His face visibly whitened, then he was out of the chair, hurrying across to a metal door, pounding on it with all his might. "Hey! Open up!"

The door opened seconds later and the old guy from earlier, Mr SOD, stepped out, "What seems to be the problem? Is our little friend too much for you?"

"I'm not kidding around here! Is she the Sheriff's daughter? And that woman in there. Is she the Sheriff's _wife?!"_

"Why yes, as a matter of fact, they are his wife and child"

"Wh...Are you nuts?! The _Sheriff's_ family?! You kidnapped the Sheriff's family?! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

_He's frigging nuts that's why! _"Now now, Andrew, there's no need to get upset. And it's not his _entire_ family. His eight year old son should be arriving back from his babysitter's in a few minutes. Maybe we'll go and say hello"

_Oh god, Stiles! If they touch a hair on my baby brother's head, I'm gonna kill them! I'm too upset to come up with a witty description about how exactly I'm gonna kill them, but I'm just gonna do it! No one messes with my Shmiles! _"Eight year old son?! We're not kidnapping an eight year old child! That's wrong!"

"And I suppose...what we've...done. . . What do you think you're doing?"

Andrew had returned to me and was starting to undo the ropes around my wrists. "I'm letting her go"

_He's what?! Oh thank god! _"Thank you. Thank you so m-"

I was cut off by a loud bang and I screamed as blood began spurting out of Andrew's neck and he started to cough. He was dead within twenty seconds, but they were the longest twenty seconds of my life. My clothes and arms were soaked in blood and I could hear my mom screaming my name from somewhere, but was unable to find my voice. Mr SOD casually made his way over to Andrew and rolled him on to his back, muttering the word _weak_ before turning to me and tightening my bonds. I was shaking uncontrollably as tears rolled down my face. I was terrified and felt like I was gonna be sick. This guy had killed his own accomplice in cold blood, who knew what he'd do to me and mom. "W-why are you d-doing this? We...we haven't done anything to you!"

"True, but I need something of your mother and she's refusing to give it to me, so you're here for...leverage, I suppose you c-"

"Bri!"

My mom suddenly appeared from the other room, limping badly, a trail of blood following her. She cupped my face once she reached me, noting my gaze on her foot, "I'm fine. Just a scratch. Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"Mom...He...The guy...He's...He's dead!"

"Ssh, it's okay. You're gonna be fine. Now what did they do to you? Are _you_ alright?"

"I...I think so. My-my arm hurts, but, I'm okay. Mom, why is he doing this? What does he want?!"

The he in question stepped forward, "The one thing only your mother can give to me. A cure"

"A cure? A cure to what? And, how would she cure you anyways? She's not a doctor"

"No, but she is a healer"

Mom's lips were pressed in a thin line as she glared at him, "I _told_ you I can't do that!"

"Fine, then I'll kill her"

_Oh god. I have a gun pointed at my head! Not good. I repeat __**not**_ _good! Houston, we have a major fucking problem! _"Would you like to reconsider my proposition now, Georgia? You do this and I promise not touch a hair on her head. And if you don't, then, she may not have a head"

"Okay, uh, Mr guy pointing gun at my head? She's a secretary. At an animal clinic. Not a doctor. She can't heal you!"

"Oh, but she can. You see, I'm not talking about medicinal healing, I'm talking about supernatural healing"

"S...supernatural healing? What do you mean? Mom, what's he talking about?"

"Bri, just be quiet, please"

"No, mom, what's h-"

"Bri! I'll explain it later!"

Mr SOD cleared his throat, "I hate to interrupt this...precious family moment, but we have some slightly more pressing matters at hand"

"Argent, I'm telling you I can't do that!"

_Argent? As in Kate Argent? Is this guy Kate's father?! _"That's a shame. Well, say goodbye to your darling daughter"

Fresh tears streamed down my face as he cocked the gun, "Bye bye swe-"

"Stop!"

"Yes, Georgia? Have something to say?"

"I-I'll do it. Just, please, don't hurt her. Please. I'll do it"

"A wise choice"

"Not in my eyes"

"Oh well, we can't all get our way. Now let's get this done, shall we? Best to get it out of the way"

Mom took a deep breath and slowly walked towards Mr Argent. "Mom! What are you doing?! Don't go over to him! He has a gun!"

"Bri, hush"

_Why is she going to him?! He has a gun! He could kill her! _Argent rolled up his sleeve, revealing his ghostly white skin. He was old, but his skin shouldn't have been _that_ pale. He was sick. Very sick. But how could my mom heal him? She was just a secretary, right? I watched with wide eyes as mom placed her hands on Argent's arm, then...then her skin started...moving. The veins were rising up and were a dark blue color, an unnatural blue. _What the hell? _Her arms were back to normal a minute later and she quickly stepped away from Argent, breathing heavily as her eyes teared up. "I hope it's worth making two children lose their mother just so you can live a few more years"

_Lose their mo..._"I'd kill my own son to live longer"

"You monster!"

"No, I'm not the monster. I'm what _hunts _the monsters!"

And with that, he walked off, stopping when he reached the door, "Oh, and if either of you speak a word about...the people involved with this little incident, that lovely little boy, Stiles, is it? Well, lets just say there'll be one more grave in the cemetery"

Then he was gone. "Mom?"

She spun around, then hurried over to me, carefully stepping over Andrew's body before undoing the ropes around my wrists, then the ones around my ankles. Once I was standing and a few feet away from Andrew, mom pulled me into a bone crushing hug, which I returned. "Come on baby. We need to get home. We need to get you to the hospital and tell your father someone was..."

I nodded slowly, trying desperately to keep it together. "Okay. Let's go"

We made our way out and I shied away from the blinding Californian sun, having been in dark conditions for a couple of hours. "Mom, can I ask you something? About...what happened in there?"

She sighed, "I guess I have some explaining to do. Bri, do you remember the story I used to tell you and Genim? The one about the prince who got sick?"

"Yeah, the princess with the blue hair kissed him and he got better"

"Well there's more to that story than you think. It's not just a fairytale, it's true. It's where the first healer came from. The first of a long and productive bloodline. _Our_ bloodline"

"First healer? I...I don't...I don't understand"

"A healer is a supernatural being that has the ability to heal others. The first, the girl with the blue hair, she loved the boy with all her heart and when he got wounded badly, she was devastated and begged the gods for a way to save him, but they ignored her. All but one. Aceso, the goddess of healing. Daughter to Asclepius and Epione. She took pity on the girl and descended from the heavens to bless her. Aceso gave the girl the power of healing and made her swear only to use it for good and to keep it a secret from all but the daughter she would one day bear. The daughter that would inherit the gift once the mother had passed. There is one thing that is forbidden though. The healer must never heal a disease, as the healer themselves would get it, which would often result in death and so the healer may not be able to pass on the gene. The girl thanked and thanked Aceso, then ran to her love, who was close to death. She placed her hands upon his stomach and said the words Aceso had told her. Confundantur, sanavitte"

_Confundantur, sanavitte? What does that mean?_

"The boy's wounds disappeared and his eyes opened, then he smiled at the girl, reaching up to caress her face. Special, he whispered, then he kissed her. They were soon married and they had three beautiful children. Two boys and a girl, who learned about her mother when she was sixteen. When her mother passed, years later, she became the healer. She gave birth to a daughter soon after, then that daughter had a daughter and so on. Every healer has a daughter, so she may take on the responsibility of being the healer. They may occasionally have more than one, then the oldest will become the healer. That's what I am and...in a few months. . . it's what you shall be"

"What? But you said the daughter only gets it if the mother dies! You're not dying!"

"That man I healed, he had cancer and when I healed him, he gave it to me. It's...it's too far gone for a cure"

"No! Mom, you can't die! No! It's...That's not fair! You...I..."

I trailed off as sobs began tearing through my body and I was quickly pulled into my mom's embrace. "I'm sorry baby. I'm so so sorry. But if I have to die to protect you and Genim, then I'll do it. Your my world, my moon and stars, my sun. I love you so much. And you never forget that"

She said the same words to me as she lay dying in her bed, "I love you so much. You never forget that"

I had to watch my mother's eyes close, her body going limp as her heart stopped. I had to watch my mother die.

* * *

_Over the log. Under the branch. Around the tree. Ugh, why did the friggin Arnold Schwarzenegger of wolves have to decide I was the main course?! _I thought maybe I'd lost Arnold, but he suddenly appeared out of nowhere and roared. I gasped and skidded to a stop, ending up on my butt and then it was on me. That's when I realized this was no normal wolf. It had red eyes and I knew the thing was big, but fuck! It was easily three times the size of a man, which was something it actually resembled. It had the head of a wolf, but the body was shaped like a humans. Sorta looked like the werewolves from Underworld. _Wait...werewolf. Oh sweet mother of candy canes! This is a werewolf! Is it gonna kill me?! No! I'm too young to die! Too beautiful! Too...Eww! Someone really needs to brush! _"Ugh, okay, Mr wolf, dude, sir, could you maybe, possibly, get off me? And maybe not...eat me? Please"

It growled, then shocked me by speaking, "You smell so good. You're special"

_Da fuq?! Arnold can talk?! The Underworld ones can't talk!_ "Um...thank you? I uh, wish I could uh, say the same"

"What? You don't like the smell of human flesh?"

_H-h-h-h-h-h-h-human what?! Oh gum balls! _"Um, can't say I do. More of a...warm cookies, new book smell kind of girl"

"Well, we might just have to change that"

His teeth were embedded in my side before I could blink and I let out a scream as I tried to push him off, but to no avail. The more I pushed, the harder he bit. When he finally released me, I was fighting consciousness from the blood loss. I was thrown over Arnold's shoulder, then he began to run and after a few minutes, we reached a...mansion or something. He went to the back door and thumped on the dark, rather expensive looking wood. The door opened moments later, bathing us both in light and a woman's voice broke the silence, "Marcus? Who is this?"

"It's her. The special one"

"What?! Bring her in at once! I must have a look at her and...my goodness that smell! It simply overwhelms the senses! But wait, is she bleeding? What have you done to her?!"

"Calm yourself Lorena. I've bitten her. She's one of us now. She is ours"

"Oh Marcus! That's wonderful, my love! Here, I shall tend to her wound. Ugh, you are covered in filth. Go bathe at once"

I was moved to another person's arms, then they began to walk, shouting a quick, "Carla! Marcus is back! Tend to him!"

Now I'm gonna admit, I'm a petite little thing, (I do not tolerate the words "short", "small" or "tiny". Call me any of those and I'll punch you in the face so hard you'll be looking out your ass!), but this woman was carrying me with little to no effort. She was strong. She was a wolf. "S...stop..."

"Ssh, you're alright dear. Everything will be fine"

I was placed on a bed and the woman disappeared for a minute, then she was back and pulling my shirt off. "Oh, it's quite deep, isn't it. Well, it's probably for the best. The venom will spread faster"

I whimpered as she began dabbing at the bite. She cooed and brought her free hand up to stroke my forehead, in a hope to comfort me, but it didn't. There was no way in hell I could be comforted at a time like this! I'd been bitten. I was going to be a frigging werewolf! That was B to the BAD! I mean, was it even possible?! I was already a healer, how could I be a werewolf too?! Would I die or become a hybrid of some sort? _Ugh, life is sucking some major ass right now!_

* * *

My first full moon was horrible. It hurt _so_ much. It was the worst pain I'd ever felt in my life, which was now miserable. I was rarely let out of the mansion and if I was, Marcus, who I always called Arnold, just to annoy him, or Lorena would go with me and if it wasn't them, it was one of the head Betas, Kylie and Benjamin. I'd given them nicknames too. Krikey and Jim-Jam. There was twenty-four in the pack all together. The two Alphas, the two head Betas, then twenty Betas, some of which were here by choice, the rest, the majority, were prisoners like me. I befriended four or five of them in my time there. The brothers, Jack and Alec, who were only 14 and 9 at the time, a pretty red-head named Carla, who was a born wolf from another pack and finally, Keith. He was my closest friend and hated the pack life almost as much as I did. We tried many times to escape, but something always went wrong. The Alphas punished us harshly each time, saying it was ridiculous for us to want to leave the pack. Then, finally, we manged to do it. Keith, Carla, Jack, Alec and myself. We got away. Unfortunately for us though, it was only a few hours before the full moon. We knew it was risky, but we were desperate.

Us older Betas were able to keep the wolf controlled, but Alec was young. He hadn't learned to anchor himself yet. Jack was a quick thinker though and took off his jacket, wrapping Alec up in it and tying the sleeves together, restricting his little brother's movements. Much like a straight jacket. I managed to calm the boy down a little, then we started running again, Keith carrying Alec as he was the strongest. But they came for us. Marcus and Lorena. They left Benjamin and Kylie in charge of the others, then followed our trail. When they found us, we had to fight. We had no choice. We'd been on thin enough ice as it was. This was the last straw. I told Carla to go on with Jack and Alec, they were too young to fight. I wouldn't let two children fight full-grown Alphas. And Carla didn't want to leave them alone, so she went with them. Keith and I were left to fight the Alphas. We were scared, but the thought of being human gave us courage.

We'd heard the stories. The rumors. Kill the one who bit you, and you become human again. So, I took Marcus and Keith took Lorena, who'd turned him. I, to this day, don't know how I defeated Marcus. All I knew was that one minute we were clawing the hell out of each other and the next, I was hovering over him, his throat across the clearing. But, I didn't feel human, well, as human as I'd been since becoming a healer. If anything, I felt more powerful. Stronger. Better senses...Angrier. Keith's scream brought my attention back to the other fight and I looked over just in time to see Lorena tear his head off. I whined at the loss of my friend and pack mate, then something strange happened. My bones began to break and expand, something I'd only seen happen to Marcus and Lorena. Then...then I realized. I was an Alpha. The rumors were fake. Killing the one who bit you wasn't the cure. There was no cure. I...I was never gonna be normal again.

The transformation happened unusually fast. I mean, it was my first time going full wolf and it was only my fourth full moon, but it was all over it a matter of seconds and I felt hardly any pain. I was lucky Lorena was too shocked to do anything, because it gave me the opportunity to rush forward and knock her to the ground, but I didn't kill. I may have knocked her out with a well-aimed smack upside the head, but I didn't kill her. No, I ran to find Carla and the boys, to tell them what had happened. They were frightened at first, but I managed to find my voice and tell them, then we all ran back to Lorena. I dragged her body back to the mansion and locked her up in the strongest cell, throwing Kylie and Benjamin in with her. Come morning, I released all the other Betas, the ones who didn't have control and told them they had a chance to be free. While I was upstairs talking to them all, I heard screams and rushed down to see the door of the cell Lorena, Kylie and Benjamin were in, wide open. When I reached the room, I saw David, the meanest Beta in the pack, the most power-hungry, crouching over Lorena's body, her heart in his hand. Luke and Sam, David's cousins, had done the same to Kylie and Benjamin. When David looked up, his eyes were a piercing red. He was an Alpha now. Son of a bitch got what he wanted. He snarled and made to move towards me, but the door was suddenly slammed shut and Carla quickly bolted it before turning back to me. "He killed her. Didn't he?"

I nodded, jumping as the door trembled from someone hitting it and Carla jumped away. "We should leave. The three of them might be able to break that door together"

And so, again, Carla, Jack, Alec and myself set off. I tried to get some of the others to come with us, but they refused. I wasn't very well liked in the pack. Due to my "special smell", I was favored by Marcus and Lorena, which annoyed me to no end, but it meant that even some of the Betas that had been turned against their will were jealous and didn't like me. I was eighteen too, so they said they didn't want a "child" leading them. And I'm really annoying, so...you know, that's a, a big factor. So we left and traveled round the country, picking up Omegas here and there, but other packs didn't like us trespassing and I lost two of my more timid Betas. Kate and Ashley, the identical twins. The only difference between them was their hair color. They'd been part of a worse pack than the one I'd been in, but there was a difference. Their pack had been their family. They were born wolves. Their parents were their Alphas, but they abused the girls, made them hunt humans. They finally couldn't take it anymore and ran away.

I found them soon after and after I assured them they were safe, they joined, but one night we were passing through a territory when the resident pack showed up. They weren't very happy to see us. We were outnumbered and tried to reason with them, tell them we were only passing through, but they wouldn't have any of it and we were forced to fight. We managed to hold our own until a bunch of hunters turned up, then we ran while the other pack was distracted, but I quickly realized Kate and Ashley weren't with us. I sent the pack on and went back to find the twins. And I found them. I found them in pieces, whether it was the hunters or the other pack. I began to cry, then followed my packs scent until I finally located them, throwing my arms around the nearest Beta as I sobbed. It hurt to lose the twins, but I had to keep the rest of the pack safe and we left the territory immediately. We made two graves for the twins, carving their names on to boulders and saying a few prayers.

* * *

They're all blending together. My dreams. My memories.

It's night. I'm in the woods. I can see Marcus' eyes glowing in the darkness. Lorena tearing Keith apart. Gerard shooting Andrew. My mom lying on a hospital bed, the life fading from her eyes. The dead bodies of my pack scattered on the ground. Voices are echoing through my mind.

"Sleeping beauty is finally awake"

"Then I'll kill her"

"There'll be one more grave in the cemetery"

"We might just have to change that"

"I've bitten her. She's one of us now. She is ours"

I fell to my knees, screaming and clutching my head. The voices wouldn't stop! I couldn't think. I couldn't breath. I couldn't...

"Bri! Bri wake up! BRI!"

I jolted awake, tears streaming down my face as I tried to figure out what was happening and where I was. I was still on the couch, my father's arms wrapped around me. "Bri-Bear, honey are you alright?"

"D-dad? What..."

I somehow ended up in dad's lap as he held me like he did when I was a little kid. To tell you the truth, I haven't grown much since then. I'm still a squirt. "Ssh baby. It's alright. Daddy's here. Daddy's got you. It was just a dream"

_God, he even says the same stuff. _I wrapped my arms around dad's neck and cried into his shoulder, something I hadn't done since the night mom died. I could hear Stiles beside us, his hand clutching mine behind dad's shoulder. I eventually managed to calm down, my sobs reducing to the odd sniffle. "It was those dreams again, wasn't it? They always happen when you come back here"

I gave my brother a small nod, "I don't know what it is. It's never happened anywhere else. It's just something about California..."

"Well. . . you've been through a lot here. It's probably psychological"

I sniffled and raised my head, the tiniest of smiles on my face, "So you're saying I'm a whack-job?"

"Wh-No! No no. No...Alright maybe, but hey, we're all a little wacky"

Dad made a face, "Speak for yourself son"

We all chuckled, then dad reached up and wiped the stray tears from my face. "You okay now, sweet pea?"

I nodded, "I'm okay"

"Are you su-"

"Oh look! The movie's over! I better put on a new one!"

I jumped away from him and ran over to the stack of DVDs, picking out Avatar and quickly sliding it into the tray, skipping back to the couch and wiggling my way in between dad and Stiles. "Blue aliens ahoy! I love this movie!"

I looked at neither of the worried men and they both sighed before settling down to watch the movie. They knew what I was doing. I'm not a big fan of frowny emotions, so I cover them up with witty remarks and just...overall bubbliness. Derek does the same thing. Sort of. He's got plenty of emotions, I know he does, but he won't show them. He uses the "tough guy" cover up. Which in my opinion is extremely over-used. Kinda sad really. Kinda hot too. I mean, come on, who doesn't love a badass guy in a leather jacket?

I could feel my brother and father staring at me every now and again, but I kept my eyes glued to the screen. I wasn't sure how long this visit was going to be now. I hated leaving dad and Stiles, but I couldn't stay in this place. It always brought back the nightmares. No matter where I stayed. My house. Scott's. A motel. Nowhere was safe. And that's why I never slept with any guys from Beacon Hills. They'd freak out if I woke up screaming in the middle of the night. I was able sleep like a baby the minute I left BH. I don't know what it was about the place, it just, I don't know, triggers the nightmares. The memories.

* * *

**Again, I am so sorry for not updating. Rest assured that I feel sufficiently terrible, my dear readers. ****Right, so I've still to type up the next chapter, which will have some (mild) smut near the end, so I don't know when the next update will be after this one, and I haven't figured out what I'm gonna write for the chapter after that, so please bear with me. **

**Oh and before I forget, someone mentioned in their review for chapter 2 about the words Bri said when she healed Derek, that they were different from the ones she said when healing Stiles. They were. But I had to change them. "**Sit eum esse sanavit" **didn't mean "**Let them be healed**", so I had to go back and change it to "**Confundantur, sanavitte**". Thought I'd just clear that up :)**

**PS. I've posted links of what some of the other characters look like on my profile, if anyone wants to check them out :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay I am seriously so**** fudging sorry I took so long to update. . . again. But hey, better late than never, right? Yikes, almost a month though. _So_ sorry! **

**Right, so, chapter four has arrived! :D :D Be warned. It contains some light smut. There's actually not as much as I planned, more M than MA actually, but whatever you know :D And Derek's kinda OOC.**

* * *

I decided I needed a night out after a week and a half of being smothered by dad, spending a great deal of my time with Scott, Isaac, Danny, Jackson and Peter and trying to make friends with Erica and Boyd. Then of course there's the unrelenting plague that is Stiles. He wanted to know _everything!_ Kid wouldn't leave me alone for two frigging minutes! Here's a small portion of the questions he asked me. When I was bitten. Who bit me. What kept me human. My pack's names. What happened to them. What did I do afterwards. Can I turn into a full wolf. And they were only the werewolf questions. Stiles was fascinated by my healing and asked as many questions as that crazy little mind could come up with. How healing works. Who the first one was. How many healers were there. Why only the girls got the gene. How come he couldn't be a healer. Had a boy ever gotten the healing gene. Did I know any other healers. If so, were they cool. So you can understand why a night out sounded so tempting. I slapped on a little make-up, donned a white shirt and some high waist shorts, my good heels, then I was off! I got a cab to one of my favorite bars, which was always quite, but had a bit of a crowd too. Nightclubs were probably more suited for me and my effervescent personality, but they were too noisy and crowded. Besides, I liked Harry's. It's a nice place to go and relax for a couple of hours. Now let me tell ya, I _really_ hadn't expected Derek to turn up after a couple of minutes and it was so funny, cause, like, _all_ of the women in the bar went silent and I was choking on the smell of their arousal in seconds. When he caught my eye, Derek started making his way over, but got cut off by two women who were so botoxed that it was like looking at Jennifer Coolidge. _Oh no. . . . ._

Soccer moms.

I watched as Derek attempted to escape them, my amusement growing with each second. It wasn't until they grabbed his hand and tried to drag him over to their table, which contained even more mommies of soccer, that I decided to intervene. _Can't let the poor guy get molested now can I?_ I ordered a shot of whiskey before walking over and placing my hand on Derek's arm, giving the two women a smug smile, "Hey there, ladies. Would you mind giving me my boyfriend back, please?"

Their eyebrows shot up, "He's..._your_ boyfriend?"

_I somehow get the feeling they just tried to insult me. Hoes! _"Yep. For six months now, so why don't you all go and be pedophile whores somewhere else? Hm?"

Their jaws dropped before they stormed off, making me giggle a little. I grinned triumphantly and tilted my head up to Derek. "You're welcome...baby"

He rolled his eyes as I pulled him over to the bar. "I didn't even say thank you"

"Ah ha! You just did. So as I previously stated. You're welcome"

"Ugh. You are _exactly_ like Stiles"

"Blasphemy! I am _very_ different from Stiles!"

"Alright then. Enlighten me to how you're different"

"I'm a girl. I have a killer body.** I **actually like you. I'm a you know what. I'm not afraid of bullies. I'm - oh that shot's for you by the way- far more awesome than Stiles. I'm much more mature...when I want to be. I'm-"

"Okay! I get it! You're still like him though. Just hotter"

"Mm...wait, what?! You think I'm hot?!"

For a couple of seconds, Derek Hale, local badass Alpha, was a flustered teenager again, "Well, I uh...I mean...You are kinda. . . . . Yes"

He quickly downed the whiskey, preventing him from making a bigger idgit of himself. I was doing a freakishly enthusiastic happy dance in my mind, but I played it cool on the outside, cause that's how I roll y'all! "Well thanks. You're not so bad yourself"

He scoffed, "Not bad? Every woman in this bar has been _drooling_ over me since I walked in here"

"Not just the women"

I nodded my head towards the opposite end of the bar, where a mildly attractive guy was giving Derek the sex stare. He winked once Derek caught his eye and I immediately slapped my hand over my mouth to stifle my laughter. "Shut up!"

"Oh god, I'm sorry man...That was just...Aah that was hilarious!"

My laughter ceased as Derek leaned in close, his gorgeous face inches from mine, "You know what else is hilarious?"

_Jiminy cricket! I can feel his breath on my lips!_ "Mm, what?"

"How messed up your lipstick is"

And with that, he sat up straight, a smug smirk on his lips. _What just happened?_ After a quick glance in the mirror, I realized he was right and excused myself to the bathroom._ Damn that sexy sour wolf and his sexy ability to be right! And damn me for messing up my lippie! They should have extra resilient lipstick. Like, it doesn't get rubbed off by fingers or lips. Only these special wipes can get it off. Now there's a million dollar idea. Well, maybe not, but oh well. Hm, it seems I've completed the process of fixing my lippie. Hooray!_ I was just about to head back out when the door opened and Derek stumbled in, his eyes wide._ He's lucky this bathroom's co-ed_. "What's the matter?"

"They were coming over again"

"The mommies of soccer?"

"What? Uh, yeah. I think the guy was too"

"Aw, poor little Derek. Afraid you're gonna get raped?"

"Shut up"

I smirked and walked over to him, my hands finding their way to his belt, "You wanna know one way to _really_ shut me up?"

He glanced down, his adams apple bobbing before he cleared his throat, "I don't thi-"

"Hey! He went into the bathroom! Come on!"

Our heads snapped towards the door, then I was pulling him into one of the stalls, hiding us from the mommies. I snickered at the expression on Derek's face, as the stalls weren't very big and our bodies were pressed together. "Aw! He's not in here!"

"Wait, there's someone in that stall! Bend down and check!"

___T__hese chicks are nuts! I mean, d_on't they realize we can hear them? "I can't bend down in this dress! You do it!"

"Come on out sweetie. We won't bite. . . . Unless you ask us to!"

They all burst out laughing. Well, it was more like cackling._ Mental stomp of the foot! I think we're gonna have to come out._ I bit my lip before reaching up and messing up Derek's hair, doing the same to mine before ruffling our clothes a little. _Just one more thing._ I stretched up and pressed my lips against Derek's, successfully smudging my lipstick (again) and getting a little on his lips. I smiled innocently at the Alpha who was currently glaring down at me as I opened the door and stepped out, pretending to be embarrassed while moving around the mommies and going to fix my hair in the mirror. Derek stepped out a moment later, fixing his clothes and buckling up his belt, which I hadn't actually touched._ Nice touch man._ He nodded to the mommies, who were gaping at us in shock, then made his way over to me, whispering a quick _"I'm gonna kill you"_ in my ear. I giggled and whispered_ "I look forward to it"_ back, acting extra flirty in front of the outraged mommies.

Once my hair and lipstick were respectable, I took hold of Derek's hand and lead him out the door, sending a final smirk to the mommies. Derek surprisingly didn't yank his hand away from mine and I couldn't help but tease him by swinging them back and forth. He looked down and was just going to pull his hand back when the guy from earlier appeared in front of us, then I suddenly found myself pressed against a warm body, an arm around my waist._ He's using me now? Interesting._ Mr Bright Smile and Earrings was grinning at Derek, the smell of his arousal very evident. _Hell, if his shirt wasn't covering his crotch the sight of his arousal would be evident. Well, maybe not in those tight ass pants he's wearing. Hell, his balls must be killing him. Those things are probably my size for crying out loud! They are quite nice though. Maybe I should ask him where he got them._ "Hey there! Can I buy you a drink? Oh, if I'm not interrupting you and your...sister?"

"Girlfriend. This is my girlfriend. So I'm uh, gonna have to pass on the uh, drink"

_And his name shall no longer be Mr Bright Smile and Earrings, just, Mr Earring...And Tight Ass Pants._ His smile had disappeared in his disappointment of not getting a chance with sour wolf. _Sorry bro, I caught this fish...Sort of...It's a work in progress._ "Oh...okay...well, I'll see you around maybe"

Derek didn't answer, his eyes on the floor as Mr Earrings and Tight Ass Pants walked away. "We're leaving. Now"

"Why? Don't you like the other people?"

He said nothing and headed towards the door, his arm still around my waist and even though I very much wanted it to stay there, there was something else I wanted more. I slipped from Derek's grasp, ordering him to stay before going over to the bar and whispering in the bartender's ear. He smiled, then handed me the bottle of Everclear I'd bought when I arrived and I gave him a toothy grin before returning to Derek, who was standing right where I left him. _Wow, he's really full of surprises tonight._ "You actually stayed"

He shrugged, "I have some things to ask you"

"Aah, ulterior motive. Well, can it wait until we get back to my house? You never know who's listening"

"Fine, but what about your dad? And Stiles?"

"Dad's helping out with a big case at the station, he won't be back till tomorrow night at the earliest and Stiles is staying at Scott's tonight. House is all ours"

"Oh"

"Hey, did you drive here?"

"Uh, yeah"

He dug his keys out of his pocket and I grinned before snatching them, "Then I'm driving"

"Wh-No you're not! It's _my_ car and _you're_ drunk!"

"I most certainly am not! I had _one_ shot of tequila. That is all. And trust me, you're gonna want me to keep my hands busy. Me in the passenger seat of a car with a hot guy never ends well...It ends great"

There was a pause and I could see he was trying not to think about the great things I could do. I giggled before holding up the clicker and...clicking it, my jaw dropping when the lights to a sleek black sports car flashed. "Are you serious right now?! _That's_ your car?! A Camaro?! Dude...that is awesome"

He grunted in response while walking over to the passenger side. "And will you _stop_ with the grunting already?! I mean, if you like, I could give you a _real_ reason to grunt"

I winked before sliding into the Camaro and I'm gonna admit it, I did let out a little moan when I felt how soft the leather was. "Oh. My. God. This seat is so smooth! Dude, I could totally bone somebody in this car. Where did you get it? I want one!"

He rolled his eyes as he sat into the passenger seat, "You know what? I take back what I said earlier. You're _worse_ than Stiles"

"That is rumor not true! I am not worse than Stiles, because my daddy says so and my daddy is the Sheriff, so he's literally the law!"

"Your _daddy_ says so? You're such a child"

I pouted, starting the car, "Once again I am wounded by the one I deem hot. Such things do not please me, Mr Hale. I am bound by the Awesome Sauce Act of 2011 to report you to the Bully Police. And I'll have you know that because my daddy is the Sheriff of the Beacon Hills Police, I'm Sheriff of the Bully Police. So I hereby sentence you to 36 hours of community service in Lollipop Land, followed by 25 years to life the Brianna's Sleeping Facility, Stilinski-ville. You will have daily conjugal visits with the Sheriff. You will do anything and everything she asks. When finished, you will be released to your cell. Parole may be granted. Do you have any questions?"

". . . . . Oh yeah, definitely worse"

_Damn you sour wolf! I worked hard on that speech! _I blew a raspberry, "Boo-hoo for you!"

I giggled at his expression before pulling onto the road and heading for home. "Hey-hey! Slow down! You do realize your dad is the Sheriff right?"

"Yeah, as if he'd arrest his own daughter"

"He's not the only cop"

"Derek, as you _just_ stated a moment ago, the Sheriff is my father, meaning I've been to the station like a gazillion times. Spreading my cheer and happiness and making everyone's day just that bit awesomer. I'm a much-loved member of the coppers community. I've got the entire staff wrapped around my little finger. The janitor and donut people love me too. _And_ you're forgetting I'm a werewolf. Perfect vision. Perfect hearing. Perfect reflexes. And if you are _that_ worried, put on your seat belt. Safety first man"

"I never wear my seat belt, because even if I did crash, which I wouldn't, I'd heal"

"Ha! Same here! Even though my bike doesn't actually have a seat belt, but you know, whenever I'm driving a car, which isn't actually that often, but anyway, that's not safe. Say you did crash and you were lying on the side of the road, all bloodied and broken, then someone finds you and takes you to the hospital and then you start to heal. How you gonna explain that? Hm?"

"I won't have to, because I won't crash"

"Ooh, good argument. You should totally be a lawyer"

"Would you please shut up?!"

"Well, as I said earlier, there is one way to _really_ shut me up"

"Oh yeah"

A hopeful smile lit up on my face, but disappeared when Derek slapped his hand over my mouth. _Son of a barbeque!_ "Ah, much better"

I narrowed my eyes before poking my tongue out and running it along Derek's hand, smirking when he immediately recoiled, "Ew!"

"Serves you right! No one puts their hand on my mouth!"

"Oh my god! I can't believe you just _licked_ my hand! That's disgusting!"

"Well what would you like me to lick?"

He huffed before crossing his arms and slouching back in his seat. "Aw! Is sour wolf sulking? How adorable"

"Shut up"

"No"

"Yes"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Ooh, I like that. Say it again, but with more of a _grrrr_ to it"

"Will you just stop that?! You're like a five foot toddler who wants to sleep with me!"

". . . . Five foot two"

He rolled his eyes, something I've found he does often. _Very_ often. We'd arrived back at my house at this stage and I pulled up to the curb on the far side of the street before switching the car off. "Why are you parking here?"

"Dad sometimes gets his deputies to drive by on their rounds. What do you think they'll do if they see an ex-convict's car parked outside the Sheriff's house?"

"And what makes you think I'm staying?"

"Well I'm going inside and seeing as though you've yet to ask those questions you were talking about, you're gonna have to come in too"

He sighed, "Fine"

"Don't sound so enthusiastic"

He climbed out of the car with yet another eye roll, snatching his keys back as he fell into step with me, quickly locking the car. "I wonder what the neighbors will think of my bringing man home?"

"You make it sound like something's gonna happen between us"

I smirked while opening the front door, "You never know what can happen, Derek. Life's a maze and a mystery. Just waiting to be solved"

"Smart words from someone who's an idiot"

I growled playfully, "Well this 'idiot' is able do things that will _blow_ your mind"

"Uh, good to know"

"You won't truly know till you've experienced it. I suggest arranging a meeting for later tonight. I'll give you the run down, a little preview, then you'll get the full-blown experience"

He gave me a look as I made my way to the kitchen and pulled two glasses from the cabinet, pouring in about two ounces before handing one to Derek. "No"

"Take it, sour wolf. You need to loosen up a little. Plus I ain't gonna leave you alone till you drink"

After a second of debating, he sighed and took the glass, quickly downing the contents. I grinned and drank mine, relishing the burn from the clear liquid. "Mm, that is definitely worth the 90 dollars I spent"

"You spent 90 bucks on booze?"

"Yeah. You gots a problem with that big man? Well come at me brah! I can take you! Bring it! Bring it! Come on!"

I raised my arms for added effect as he raised his eyebrows which I'm pretty sure are ninja squirrels. _They're just...they're so big and...and bushy! Oh my god I wanna pet them!_ "You're insane"

"Hey! That is not true! My mother had me tested! She. . ."

I trailed off, my good mood evaporating. _Why'd I have to mention mom?_ I skipped the glass this time and drank straight from the bottle. Alcohol was my usual way out. I could get blitzed out of my mind and forget all my painful memories, even if was only for a couple of hours. And the best thing about that? I never threw up _or_ had a hangover. And my speech hardly got slurred, so that's like, oober cool. I set the bottle down and took a much-needed breath, but just as I was about to raise it to my lips again, a hand closed over mine and pried the object from my grasp, putting it back on the counter. I looked up to see Derek staring down at me, "Don't. I know it hurts. I know what it feels like to lose people you love, but drinking doesn't make the pain go away. Believe me, I've tried. I mean, my entire family is gone. . . . Well, there is Peter, but, he's a psychopath, so he doesn't count"

I smiled a little. Everyone besides me hated Peter, though with all due respect, he did irritate them to within an inch of their lives. Lydia was still a little afraid of him, but tried not to let it show. That girl is pretty hardcore for someone who's been through what she has. Luckily, Peter couldn't be bothered deliberately trying to frighten her, so I think she's getting past it. I picked up the bottle again and held it out to Derek again, giggling when his forlorn expression turned to one of surprise. "Hey, it may not...make the pain go away forever, but a few hours away can be uh, good sometimes. I find it very therapeutic actually"

He eyed the bottle for a moment, then shrugged and took a long drink, coughing a little as he pulled back, "Damn, that's a lot stronger than I thought"

"It'sss Everclear. What'd you um, uh, expect?"

"Isn't that like ninety percent alcohol?"

"Ninety-five"

"Damn"

"Right! It's good um, whatcha call it...um..."

"Alcohol?"

"Ooh, yes please"

I took the bottle from him and gulped down another few mouthfuls of the delicious fluid. _**So** worth the money!_ A drunken giggle passed my lips as I lowered the bottle, "You know what's...funny?"

"What?"

"That, a week ago, yooou were trying to kill meee and now...you're in my kitchen...drinking with me! Funny old world, ain't it?"

"Well, I could leave if you like"

"No! Me no likey! Ssstay! Get drrrunk! When was the last time you got druuunk?"

"Not sure. Couple a years maybe"

"A couple a-couple a years?! Duuuuude! _Nnnnot_ cool! The fuck?! Dayum! Here, have another drinky-poo!"

"You're forgetting we're werewolves. We can't get drunk off one bottle, so you can stop acting"

"Derek, why do you think I got a bottle of Everclear? It's ninety-five percent alkyhol. It'll get us drunk. Not gonna...not gonna buy something that _won't_ get me..._drunk_. Come on man"

I giggled and closed my eyes for a second, but when I felt a hand cup my chin, they snapped open and I realized Derek Hale's gorgeous face was but inches from mine. Again!_ Oh god. Is he gonna kiss me?! Please let the answer be yes! Please, please, please let the answer be yes!_ But he didn't. He just stood there, staring at me for ages, then he lifted his other hand, one finger raised. He held it straight up in front of me...then it disappeared! "Hey! Where'd your...finger g...Oh there it is"

He'd just moved it to the right. "Follow my finger"

"Okay!"

_This sounds like fun! But it's gone again!_ "S-stop moving it!"

He sighed and stepped away from me. _Aw damn._ "You really are drunk"

"Darn tootin! I have drunk...a lot of drink! I'm drinked! I mean uh...drunked? No...drunk, juuuust drunk"

"Say your abc's backwards"

"S'cba ruoy"

"What? No!"

"What?! Y-you said ssssay _your abc's_ backwards And I did! D-don't yell at me!"

"I wasn't! . . I wasn't yelling. Just, say your abc's, all twenty-six letters, backwards. From Z to A"

"O-oh! Well why didn't you say so?! Zyxw, vutsrq, ponmlkjih, gfedcba. Now I knows my abc's-s. Next times won't you sings with meeees!"

"Wh...how the hell did you say it that fast? That was like twenty seconds!"

"Derek, the trick to not getting caught while drinking...under the influence of...of alcohol. Is several things. One, get drunk when you is getting your um, photographic identification picture...photographeded. Two! Learn the alphalfabet backerwards and aaaaallll that other shit cops axe ya to do. And four, my dear old sour wolfie, is I know this shit cause my daddy's a copper-opper-oo"

"Well aware of that actually. He's tried to arrest me several times. And who gets drunk when they're getting their ID photo taken?"

"An alcoholic. Duh!"

"Don't say duh. Makes you sound dumb"

"Hey, _you're_ the one who called you an idiot"

"I know, but-Wait, what? No! I called _you_ an idiot"

"That's what I said! Called _you_ an idiot!"

"No.** I,** was the one who called** you,** not me, an idiot! You. Not me"

"But...I'm not an idiot"

"Yes you are"

"Am not! I'm just drunk! You're the idiot!"

"How am I an idiot?"

"You're arguing with...with a drunk. And a drunk _me _at that! What kind of a nincompooper does _that?!"_

"Oh shut up. And don't say_ there is one way to shut me up"_

"Ways to shut..._you_ up? You...you don't actually talk that much. Why would I want you to uh, shut up?"

He sighed and rubbed his forehead, "I give up"

"Yes! Give up your body! Don't...don't worry. I'll take _very_ good care of you! You shall be in goooood hands my friend! And mouth"

He was in front of me in an instance, his hands on either side of me and I was forced to lean back as his body pressed against mine. "And would that _finally_ shut you up?"

"T-totally. Completely. Most definitely. Yes"

He hummed as he leaned closer, our lips millimeters apart and I was just about to close the gap when he backed away, going to lean against the table_. Wh...Is he...again...No!_ "Are you for real?!"

"No, I'm for make-believe"

"Nooo need for sarcasm, Mr Hale. That's _my_ thing!"

"Ri-ight. So you have a legal rights to sarcasm then?"

"Indeed I do! It's aaaall mine! So back off sour wolf! Now, more drinking!"

I let Derek have a drink first, then I chugged some more, noticing that he was beginning to look a little tipsy. _Hm, a few more mouthfuls and he could be drunk enough to bed. Wait...holy...does that count as rape? Oh god! I don't wanna be a rapist! But then again, he would enjoy it, so it wouldn't technically be rape, right? Right! I'm off the hook! Coolness! God, I'm a weird drunk. Quite nasty. I'm a bad little she-wolf! Ooh, maybe Derek will spank me._ "Wanna play a drinking game?"

"No. Hey, you still haven't answered my questions"

"Well you still haven't asked them!"

"Oh yeah..."

"Ha! Ha ha!"

"Ssshut up"

_Le gasp! Slurring of the words! This is going goooood!_ "Can we pleasey-weasey lemon-squeezy play a drinking game? They're fuuun"

"Easy-peasy"

"Huh?"

"It's easy-peasy lemon-squeezy. Not pleasey-weasey lemon-squeezy"

"Duuude, that doesn't make any sense! Can we easy-peasy lemon-squeezy play a drinking game? Man, you are an idiot!"

"What?! No! I me...oh my god. I'm just not gonna talk to you anymore!"

"Alright. We can do _more_ than talking! Meet me upstairs in five!"

I stumbled past him, clutching the bottle in my hand while walking through the hall and stared at the stairs._ Well, here goes nothing._ I pulled my heels off before slowly starting to climb the treacherous stairs, pulling my clothes off as I did, leaving me just in my underwear, which consisted of an electric blue bra, with lace trimming and superman boy shorts. Giggling lightly, I walked into my room, placing the bottle on my bedside table, after taking another drink that is. "Hey Derek! Screw five minutes! Get you ass up here now! I'm horny!"

He appeared around the corner a minute later, my clothes in his hands, his eyes on taking in my scantily clad body before he turned around, holding my clothes out to me. "Here"

I made a face before heading over to him, my hands finding their way to his waist and sliding up his back beneath his shirt and jacket. He tensed under my touch, but made no move to stop me. "Bri, stop it"

_Oh, well there was that._ "We can't do this. You have to stop"

"Why? What's wrong with having a little fun every now and again? Look, I know you've been through a lot, but you need to get past that or it's gonna hold you back for the rest of your life. I mean, I get it. I've lost people too and even though it hurts, everyday, I know they'd want me to keep living. And your family would too...Well, not want me to keep living. You. You to keep living. Though I hope the don't want me to stop living, cause I liked them and I rather enjoy living. It's-"

"Bri!"

"Yes?"

"Shut up. I get it...Thanks"

"You're very welcome Der-Bear"

Had I been in front of him, I might have seen the small, and I mean literally microscopic, smile on his lips. "So. . .wanna have sex now?"

He sighed and turned around, steering me towards the bed, "Bri, just shut up and go to bed"

"With you?"

"No"

"Oh, okay...You wanna do it on the floor?"

"No"

"Against the wall?"

"No"

"In the shower?"

"No"

"In Stiles' room?"

"Hell no!"

"On the couch? In the tub? On the dryer? Out on the lawn? In your car? On the roof? Under the kitchen ta-"

"No! God! Do you ever give up?!"

"Tell you what. I'll give up annoying you if you give up your penis. Seems like a fair trade. Come on, just for a couple of hours? Then you can go and forget this ever happened. Wait, no scratch that. Remember it all, and if you forget, we can do a re-enactment. Or we could tape it? I have a camcorder"

"Ugh, look Bri...you're a nice girl and you're very pretty, but..."

_Oh god. Not this speech. Guess I'm gonna have to bring out the big guns, seeing as though relentless flirting is going nowhere._ I reached around and unclipped my bra, slowly slipping my arms out and dropping the rather constricting item on the ground. Derek's eyes dropped just before he began stuttering, "Cause that's...really...uh...for the uh...for the breast. I-I mean best! It's for the best!"

I giggled, "Interesting. It's for the breast. Well, I'm pretty sure my breasts would very much like for this to happen"

He lifted a hand and slapped it over his eyes, turning his head away, "Bri, put your clothes on"

"No. _You_ put _your_ clothes off!"

"That doesn't make sense!"

"Yeah...well...neither does your face!"

"Hm, I was under the impression that you liked my face"

"I do! I uh, it...it uh...it doesn't make sense how uh...how perfect it is! Yeah! That's it! It doesn't make sense how perfect your face is! The eyes, the nose, the lips, the cheekbones!"

_Mmm, me loves me those cheekbones! Nom!_ "Thanks, now put your shirt back on"

"Ugh, fine! But I'm not giving up. You shall be bedded! Maybe not today. Maybe not tomorrow, but I will look for you. I will find you. . . and I will fuck you"

He rolled his eyes (how many times is that now?) and helped me put my arm through the sleeve, as I'd been having some trouble. "Is that from that movie Taken?"

"Affirmative"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah! It's a great movie!"

"It's not bad...I guess"

"Hey, you know what else is great?"

"What?"

"How awesome I am at sex"

"Oh...well good for you"

"I could make it good for you too. I come very highly recommended. The words amazing, fantastic..._sensational_ have been tossed around quite a bit"

He swallowed, his pupils dilating slightly and I knew he was getting close to breaking point. _Just a little more...tempting and he'll be putty in my hands. Hey, speaking of my hands, they could be feeling up some prime Alpha male right now!_ My devious little hands, which had worked wonders on many a male, were now on Derek's chest as I gently pushed him onto the bed. I ignored his shocked expression as I climbed onto the bed behind him, slowly easing his jacket from those delicious, broad shoulders._ This should loosen him up a bit._ Once the jacket was removed, I placed my hands on Zeus'...I mean Derek's, shoulders and began massaging the tense muscles. "Bri, what a-"

"Ssh! You're supposed to stay quite when you're getting an oober cool massage"

"Oober cool? Seriously? You're so immmm..."

His word (which was a total lie!) trailed off into a groan as I found a particularly tight bunch of muscle. "You were saying?"

"I uh...you...uh..."

"Lose your train of thought, did we? It's okay. I tend to have that effect on guys"

"_Sooo_ full of yourself"

I smirked and leaned closer to him, my lips just touching his ear before I whispered, "True, but I'd much rather be full of _you"_

"You've made that abundantly clear. And the constant smell of your arousal is a dead give away"

"Well so what? I'm aroused by your fine specimen of a body. The brooding eyes, the lips, the cheekbone -oh _god_, I love those cheekbones!- the broad shoulders, the finely muscled torso...which I have yet to see, but hey. The ass and what I'm hoping is a very grown up Derek junior"

"Wh...I uh...I guess your hopes are a reality"

"Supoib!"

_Wait, that hope came true, maybe if I say some other hopes, they'll come true too!_ I continued working on Derek's shoulders as I shut my eyes and started hoping like a mother fucker._ I hope Derek gives in and fucks me and we both have multiple orgasms. I hope Derek gives in and fucks me and we both have multiple orgasms. I hope Derek gives in and fucks me and we both have multiple orgasms. I hope Derek gives in and fucks me and we both have multi-_ "Bri"

"Ssh! I'm hoping!"

"Well obviously. I can hear you and sorry to disappoint you, but that hope won't be coming true"

"That's fine. I'd be happy with just you coming. Well, I'd like to come too, cause there's not much better than a good, old-fashioned orgasm. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Uh...I guess"

"You guess? You guess?! Dude, come on!_ You guess!_ What kind of man, or woman, doesn't enjoy an orgasm?"

"I didn't say I don't enjoy them! I just...haven't had a good one in a while"

_Sour wolf say what?!_ "Um, okay, I'm not trying to be a...uh...um, okay, I don't know what I'm not trying to be, but anyway. How does one not have a good orgasm? I mean, are the girls just no good or..."

"What? No. I just...I...there haven't been any"

"What?"

"Girls. There haven't been any girls. It's just been me. Alone. I haven't been with a girl in years"

_Oh my god. She scarred him that bad? That mother fucking, cock sucking, ass licking **BITCH!** God, if Kate were alive, I'd just...I'd kill her all over again! She killed my best friend and warped Derek, who, contrary to belief, used to be the most gentle of people, into this cold, emotionless guy! UGH! I just wanna dig her up, bring her back to life, then rip her to shreds! Whoa...chill yourself Bri. Keep that raw animal rage under control. You hear that rage?! Back the hell off! And calm. Tubular!_ I'd managed to think all that and chill myself in a matter of seconds, so Derek didn't notice as I continued to work on his shoulders. "Well, that's um. . . different. I mean, I get why, but wow. I could never go that long without sex"

"What do you mean you get why?"

"I...I know why you haven't slept with anyone in years. It's because of her. Because of Kate"

He froze, "You know about Kate?"

"The thing about not talking much, Derek, is you hear other people better. Observe. See things. You weren't exactly quiet when you were talking to her on the phone. Or that time you were outside the school in your car. Amateur"

I could have sworn he was blushing a little in the silence that followed. _I think I embarrassed him. Serves him right for doing the dirty bidness during his free period! _"I didn't remember you at first. . . But now I do. You used to come swimming with me, Ellie, Laura and Bobby in the lake, but your hair was different. It was..."

"Red. I know. I dyed it after my mom. . . . . .cause I look a lot like her and it hurt to look in the mirror and see someone you loved so much...that was gone. It went back to brown when I was bitten, but I was happy then, because I got to keep a part of her with me"

"At least you have a part"

He said it so quietly that if not for my wolf hearing, I would have missed it. My hands stopped massaging his shoulders, then I wrapped my arms around his torso, my face pressed against his neck, "You do too. You're a lot like your family. You have your mom's eyes. Your dad's hair. And eyebrows. You smile like Laura. And you have the same cheekbones as Bobby. You have a part of them all. You'll always have a part. . . . . Well, when you get old, you'll lose the hair, maybe the eyebrows, have a gummy smile. . . . . but you know...till then"

He let out a single laugh, "Give it to you to ruin a tender moment"

_Tender moment?! Aw!_ "Sorry"

"S'alright. Uh, thank you though"

"You're very welcome. And you know, I could think of more than a few ways for you to _really_ thank me"

"Aaaaand she's back"

"What do you _aaand she's back?_ Where did I go? I haven't been anywhere. Explain yourself hot one!"

"No, I meant your other side is back. The side that's flirty, swears and is just _really_ annoying. The..."

"The wolf side?"

"Yeah. I'm not exactly a big fan of your wolf side"

"Dude, no knocking the she-wolf. She and I will kick that finely muscled ass of yours! And just out of curiosity, what's the non wolf side"

"The uh, the family side. Quiet, caring, the one I actually can tolerate"

I narrowed my eyes playfully, tilting my head up a little, "As if you don't love the she-wolf. Powerful. In control...Sexy"

"Bri. . . "

There was a warning in there somewhere, but what I got from it? Desire. I could smell it. Feel it. Almost taste it in the air._ The body is willing, but the mind is not. Alright then, time for some hardcore persuading._ My hands began slowly running along his abs, feeling every dip and curve before venturing lower and sliding along his thighs, which quivered beneath my touch. "Look at how your body responds to me. I bet your wolf is just _howling_ for you to take me right now. Why don't you listen to him? Don't you deserve to have a little fun?"

I moved one hand between his legs where I began to gently knead the ever-growing bulge in his pants, smirking as he stifled a groan, his hands threatening to tear the edge of my mattress off. "Bri...d...don't..."

The seconds passed agonizingly slow as I waited for him to finish his sentence, ". . . . Don't stop"

_Bingo!_ I was on my knees in front of him in seconds, unbuttoning his jeans and pulling them down to his ankles, along with his boxers. For a moment all I could do was stare. To say his dick was big was like, a total understatement._ Gah! Derek junior is like the empire state building of penises!_ "Lie back"

He did as I said and lay back, closing his eyes in anticipation as his hands fisted the bed cover. _He better not rip the damn thing. It's my favorite!_ My tongue swirled around the tip a couple of times, lapping up a few drops of pre-cum before I took him deep into my mouth, mentally grinning as he gasped, swearing and groaning my name. I moaned around his length, then did ma sweet, sweet thang, getting many more groans and moaning of the sacred name. Bri. I almost came from the noise he made when he shot his load. It was positively spine tingling. And of course there was also a lot of lower body tingling, _if_ you know what I mean. While he was trying to recover, I moved to straddle his waist, nibbling his earlobe before whispering, "How was that for a good old-fashioned orgasm?"

He let out a breathless laugh, "It was good"

"Of course it was. It was rather modern though. People didn't know how to suck dick like that in the old days"

"And you'd know that how?"

"Well, they didn't have internet and porn back then, so how would they learn new things, you know"

"You-"

"Googled how to give awesome head and watched a ton of porn? Yes. Yes I did. If you have a problem with that you may take it up with the girls"

I sat up and slipped off my shirt, exposing my "girls" to the Alpha below me, who tilted his head slightly to the side before moving his hands to my waist. They slowly ran up my sides, his thumbs on my stomach, then, just as I thought he was going to fondle my knockers, his hands slid round my back and pulled me down to his body, rolling us over faster than I thought possible. He hovered over me, both our eyes glowing red as he gave me a wolfish grin. He he, no pun intended of course. I grasped the hem of his shirt and tugged, Derek helping to pull it off. _Crimenently__! Look at those abdominal muscles!_ "Wow, guess I was right about the finely muscled torso"

"Guess you were"

The rest of our clothes were soon removed and we spent the night _totally_ rocking each other's worlds. Frequently. Using multiple techniques and positions. For someone who hadn't had sex in like six years, Derek was...dude, I don't even have the words to describe how good he was. I mean, maybe he did the same thing as me and watched a bunch of porn, cause _damn_ the things he knew. Wowza! They'd blow your mind! And some more erotic places of course. Before I fell asleep, and in Derek Hale's arms no less, I full on fan girl screamed in my head. _Score!_

* * *

**Well? How was it? :D The link to Bri's outfit is on my profile. Mega sorryz for taking ages to update again. There was school and my poor kitty cats and Christmas and transferring everything to my new laptop (which kept acting up) and I'm gonna shut up now cause you don't care. Seriously though, I am _the _easiest person to distract on the entire planet. One minute I'm on my bed, typing away and the next I'm running circles around the house with the dogs and hoping Polo won't trip me :L**

**Oh, and, can I just ask _where did everybody go? _I had like 30 reviews between chapters 1 and 2, then like, six for chapter 3. Where y'all gone? lol, come out, come out, where ever you are :D **

**PS. I'm gonna apologize in advance for this next bit. I don't know when I'm gonna be updating next, because I frankly haven't a _clue _what I'm gonna write. I've this little bit typed up for the morning after the Derek/Brianna shenanigans, which I was gonna put in this chappie, but decided it would be best left for the next one. Anyway, please don't abandon me. I will think of something, just bear with me lads. **

**PPS. ****For anyone who's read my fic _Because I Love You,_ I posted another chapter! :D :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**I kinda hate myself right now, so feel free to hate me too, my dear readers. ****I am seriously so so so so so so so SO sorry! I had really bad writers block! It's like any ideas I could have gotten were in a huge cave and Gandalf was there shouting, "YOU! SHALL NOT! PASS!"**

**And just as I started getting ideas, my laptop charger broke and I couldn't get a new one for like three weeks :( Had to use my phone to go on Fanfiction, but couldn't access my documents :(**

**Right, so, next update will hopefully be up quicker as I've a few pages written. Thanks to the awesome peoples who reviewed, maybe excluding the guest who said "SERIOUSLY UPDATE". I'm glad you like the story n' all, but caps hurt you know. I'm trying me best. Can't help getting writer's block or my charger breaking :( :( **

**Anywho, here's chapter 5 :D lol, be warned, I really love animals, so don't be weirded out when you read this :D**

* * *

_Still can't believe it. Still can't believe I managed to bed Derek Hale. God he looks so peaceful when he's sleeping. _I'd been watching Derek sleep since I woke up a few minutes ago. He was sleeping quietly on his back, me tucked against his side. My Hello Kitty bed cover (which, much to my irritation, was covered in various claw marks) was barely past his hips, so I was free to ogle his marvelous abs and pecs. And those biceps. _Mm! Those dang biceps. _As much as I wanted to stay in bed and admire the sexy beast beside me, my stomach reminded me of other needs I had. _Brianna hungry. Brianna eat!_

I used my ninja skills and awesomeness to quietly slip from the bed, Derek not stirring once. _Like a boss._ I pulled on my shirt and panties from last night, then made my way downstairs, buttoning up my perdy white shirt as I went. _What to have. What to have._ I eventually decided on a fry up and started pulling out all the essentials, as quietly as possible, so I wouldn't wake Derek. I'd seen the bags under his eyes. He needed the sleep. Poor guy didn't know how to relax. There was always something on his back. Something else around the corner. Kate. The fire. Peter killing Laura and all those other people. (I'd bitch slapped the hell outta him for that). Matt and the Kanima. Gerard and his ridiculous war (mega growls to that SOB). Then the frigging Alpha pack. Luckily Super-Bri came to the rescue! I can see it now. Hear the people when they see me!

"It's a bird!"

"It's a plane!"

"It's a frog!"

_A frog?! What the hell you been smoking bubba?! Ya marshmallow! I'm a healer and a werewolf! . . . . _Werewolf. If people saw me like that they'd be afraid. I'm the bad guy to them. Meh, it's fun to be the bad guy sometimes. Well, bad girl. _After last night I'm pretty sure Derek knows what a bad girl I can be._ I squealed suddenly as something grabbed my shoulder, dropping the pan I was holding. _BROTHER TUCKER! _I spun around to see Scott and Stiles standing in front of me, both biting back smiles. "WTF you guys?! What the hell are you doing here this early?!"

They exchanged looks, "Sis, it's twelve thirty"

"It is?"

"Yeah, are you only getting up now? We've been up since ten"

"Well good for you Scottie, but unlike you two, I wasn't sitting on my ass all night"

There was silence for a moment, frowns on both boys faces as Scott tentatively sniffed the air, then his face scrunched up, "Gross!"

And of course Stiles realized what was going on immediately, due to the blush on Scott's cheeks and his sudden interest in his shoes. "Uuuuuuuh, you got laid, didn't you?"

"Sure did!"

"Gross Bri! He's not still here is he?!"

"Yeah, course he is"

"What?! Ew! Look, you better get him out of here. Dad's gonna be home soon"

I was about to answer when I heard the front door opening. _Son of a b...beautiful, caring, down to earth woman! He's trying to leave unnoticed! _I chased after my bed buddy, who was attempting to silently slip through the door. _As if I wouldn't hear him!_ "Hey! Where do you think you're going?!"

He ignored me and tried to keep walking, but stopped when I leaped on his back, my limbs wrapping round him like a monkey on a tree trunk. Yeah, I full on chimpanzee-ed him! "Don't go! Please! I was gonna make breakfast! Come on, when was the last time you had a proper home-cooked breakfast?"

"Bri, get off me before-"

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

I peered over my shoulder to see Scott and Stiles standing in the doorway, their eyes wide, jaws almost on the ground. "Before _they_ come out"

"Dude...what...you. . . and her? Oh my god I think I'm gonna throw up!"

"It's not that big a deal, Stiles. If anything you...um...uuuh...ah fudgical! I got nothing. Just don't be mad, please"

"Bri, this is Derek Hale we're talking about! Of course it's a big deal!"

"Hey! Do _not_ take that tone with me young man! And I think we should discuss this inside. You know, where Mr Pasternak can't jerk off to the image of my ass"

Scott and Derek immediately tensed, their gazes snapping on to the window across the street, where Mr Pasternak's wrinkled face could be seen, low growls rumbling through their chests. _I gotta say. I am a little impressed. The guy's what, eighty? And he can still get a stiffy? Kudos brah!_ I squeaked as Derek managed to pry me off, barely managing to land on my feet before he was pushing me towards the house. "Hey-what-stop-no-you-I-Derek-damn it-I'm warn-_STOP PUSHING ME!_"

**BANG!**

"And no slamming our door! Dude! Wait...oh my...were you _jealous?!"_

"What? N-"

"That is just _adorable!_ Don't worry though, the guy's like a hundred years old. I ain't touching that with a barge pole. Hey, what is a barge pole? That's a really popular expression, but does anyone actually know what a barge pole is? I'd much rather use a jousting pole - You can sit that fine ass of yours down here - You ever tried jousting? I did once. So much fun, even though I dislocated my shoulder. It healed though, so everything was cool"

As I'd been rambling, I'd taken hold of Derek's hand and dragged him to the kitchen, making him sit at the table despite the death glare he was giving me. I was still dead set on making him breakfast. I don't take no for an answer. The boys were now standing in the door, glaring at my bed buddy. _Don't know what they're so mad about. They should be happy that sour wolf got a little nookie. Well, not just a little. _I picked up the pan that I'd dropped earlier, then rounded up the rest of the food. "You guys can go play x-box if you like. I'll call you when it's done"

"We already had our breakfast. Not hungry"

"Scott, you're teenage werewolf, you're always hungry, but, if you don't want me to make anything for you, fine. Hm, thought you liked my food"

"I do! It's great! Like, really really great"

"Yeah, it is pretty good. . . Anyway, we'll go play Halo and you call us when you're done"

"Kay Sty"

They shot Derek a dirty look before leaving the room and I could hear them muttering as they walked up the stairs. "I can't believe it"

"Did they really...I mean you can smell it, right?"

"Yeah and it's totally disgusting"

"Derek Hale and my frigging sister. What the actual hell, man?!"

"Ssh! They'll hear us!"

I rolled my eyes, "We can already here you!"

"Oh. . . Uh, I love you"

"Love you too Scottie! Now go play your damn video game!"

I attempted to make small talk with Derek in the twenty minutes or so that followed, but he'd have none of it, opting for sulking in the chair and trying to sneak out a couple of times. I caught him each time though. _Does he really think he can sneak out on me? I'm an Alpha werewolf for crying out loud! Foolish earth dweller._ "Guys! Food's ready!"

I heard their loud, uncoordinated steps on the wood as they tore down the stairs. _Ah, the satisfaction of being a great cook._ They almost fell over each other in their rush to get through the door, stopping and straightening up when they realized Derek was still in the kitchen. "Why the hell are you still here?!"

"Stiles! Don't be rude. He's here, because I want him to be here. . . And stop muttering under your breath about not wanting to be here Derek!"

"I _wasn't_"

"You _were._ Dude, I have super-duper, oober cool werewolf hearing. Which is pretty much a built-in lie detector, so don't try to lie!"

"But I-"

"Ah!"

"Don't-"

"Na!"

"Sto-"

"Ba!"

"Bri I sw-"

"Ah ba ga! Na be de bom! Je fa mo...mo be. . . . .bop. Discussion is over. End of. Full to the mother fu-"

"BRI! My..._darling_ sister. Where's the food?"

"Oh, food, yeah, of course"

I quickly piled two plates with food and set them in front of the hungry boys, who immediately dug in. _Pigs._ I filled two more plates with food, then put them on the table, one in front of Derek, the other in front of the empty chair that was soon be occupied by my awesome entity. "Ey Bwi, wilwe ou ah ih, why on't ou ut on fome pant"

"Don't talk with your mouth full, but point taken. Pants, here I come baby!"

I hopped out of my seat, giving Derek a quick peck on the cheek and telling him to eat his breakfast before running upstairs, keeping an ear on the guys. "Dude, what the hell?! You slept with my sister?! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

_Ain't nuthin wrong with that boy. He good, man, he good. _"It's not like I meant for it to happen! We were drinking a-"

_But you're certainly glad it did happen, ain't ya big boy. _"Wait, what? _You_ were drinking? Wait...d-did you follow her last night?! She said she was going out and you frieken followed her!"

"I needed to ask her some stuff! But she wanted to go home and we drank a little, then she. . . "

"She what?"_  
_

"She started taking off her clothes and w-"

"Whoa! TMI man! Just stop there!"

Scott finally spoke up, "Man you didn't have to follow her up! You could have left!"

"I was bringing her clothes up to her! And I wasn't thinking straight! I was drunk. . . ish"

"What the hell were you drinking?! Werewolves are pretty hard to get drunk in case you haven't noticed!"

_Well duh! He's a frigging werewolf! Of course he knows!_

"Yes, Stiles. I've noticed. And it was Everclear"

"Eve-Everclear?! Are you kidding me?! Everclear?!"

"Yeah, she bought a bottle at the bar..."

"I still can't believe it man. I mean, I am kinda proud of you for finally getting some, but did that _some_ really have to be Stiles' sister?!"

_Haha, funny Scottie. Wait..._"Scott McCall! Did you just refer to me as _some?!_"

"Oh shi...she can hear us. Of course she can hear us...Uh, no! I...I didn't!"

_Very convincing. _"Liar liar! Fur on fire!"

I giggled non stop as I ran back down to the kitchen. Scott and Stiles had gone back to eating, but Derek was still slouching, looking as sour as ever and I frowned as I sat down beside him. "Eat, sour wolf"

"Not hungry"

"Dude, you're a werewolf. We're always hungry. Now eat!"

"No"

"Derek, don't make me force feed you!"

Scott snickered, "Dude, you better eat. Last time Stiles refused to eat? She sat on him and spoon fed him"

"A-ah! Dude! I'd forgotten about that! Thanks for bringing back traumatic memories!"

I gave an evil laugh, "I spoon raped you"

"Gross Bri! What the hell?! I'm your brother! Don't say that stuff around me!"

"Rape. Vagina. Penis. Blowjob. Doggy style. Ejaculation. Reverse cowgi-"

"AAH! Just stop! Please! Come on, that's gross! I'm eating here! Anyway, back to the point, Derek, eat before that highly inappropriate..._thing _makes you"

Nothing. Nothing but glaring and silence. _Stubborn sour wolf. _I sighed and reached for his fork, spearing some scrambled egg, then straddling him before he could protest. "Open wide for the choo-choo train!"

The look on his face was downright hilarious as I held the fork up in front of him. "Bri, don't you eve-Stop!"

I'd tried to put the fork in his mouth as he was speaking and he had to grab my wrists. _Ooh, just like he did last night. When he had me pinned to the bed. Mmm-oh crap! Hormones are taking over and there's another wolf in the room! And said wolf can smell said hormones! Bad Bri! Bad Bri! Control the hormones! Control the frigging hormones!_ Apparently it didn't work as Scott started choking on his food, throwing his cutlery down before standing and running from the room. "I'm done! Going outside! Need some fresh air! Come on Stiles!"

Stiles was completely oblivious to the little...predicament we seemed to be having, "Wh...Scott! What are you doing?! There's still food on your plate! Bri, what's going on?"

"Uh, well, se-"

I was cut off by Derek's lips on mine, letting out a surprised squeak as I dropped the fork on the table and threw my arms around his neck, Stiles letting out a cry of disgust. "Come on you guys! I don't wanna see you playing tonsil hockey! Gross dudes!"

He promptly left the room, taking his and Scott's plates with him. _Well, I certainly wasn't expecting this from Derek. Not that I'm complaining of course. Guess he can't resist my arousal now that he's got a taste. Literally. _I let out a quiet moan as Derek's hands moved to my ass and squeezed, pulling me closer. _Mmm, he has got **such** __a hard-on right now! _I was vaguely aware of the doorbell ringing as I ground my hips against Derek's, earning a low growl from him. It was me who growled next, but it wasn't from pleasure, it was due to the fact that Scott and Stiles were calling my name. "Bri! There's a delivery for you!"

_A delivery? For me? Hm, package at the door or, well, Derek's package? Ooh! This is such a toughie! Package or __package__? Both are for me, but only one can bring me immense pleas...Anyway, I really should choose. _"Brianna Louise Stilinski! Stop dry humping Derek and get your puny self to this front door **right **now!"

My eyes shot open. _Did he just call me puny?! And yell that I was dry humping Derek?! Oh shit is gonna hit the fan! _I pulled away from Derek, my now red eyes darting towards the door before I tried to escape my lover's grasp. He just growled and claimed my mouth once again, so I was forced to talk against his lips, "J-just two minutes"

A rather rough and pleasurable thrust of his hips made me reconsider my decision to kick my brother's ass, "Mmmm, one minute?"

My resolve suddenly returned tenfold when Stiles yelled out "Puny!" again. _Dead meat!_ I somehow managed to wriggle out of Derek's vice tight grip, whispering "Don't leave" and kissing him before storming out of the room and towards the front door, "Stiles Stilinski! I am **not** puny! How many times do I gotta threaten you with a violent and bloody death to get it through your thick skull?! I can tolerate small or little on a really good day, but never EVER, under any circumstances, PUNY! I prefer the terms fun-sized, petite or miniature. Got it?!"

"Okay, jeez, I just needed you to come to the door"

_Yeah well, I'd rather come in the kitchen with Derek. _"For why?"

"There's a delivery for you. Several in fact"

"A delivery for me? Why whatever could it be?"

"Well why don't you go and see instead of standing at the front door and making rhymes"

"Okey dokey artichokey. Where are they?"

"In that truck"

"What tr- Oh, beside that large gentleman?"

Scott bit back a smile as Stiles rolled his eyes, "No, the pink one beside the leprechaun"

"There's a pink truck?! Where?! I like pink! And leprechaun's!"

"Ugh, I was _being_ sarcastic. . .like you just were"

"Indeed I was"

I gave them an impish grin before skipping down to the sidewalk, where the truck and the rather overweight delivery man were waiting. "What's in the truck, bro?"

"I got some deliveries for a Miss Brianna Stilinski"

"C'est moi"

"Huh?"

_L'imbécile! _"That's me"

"Well why didn't you just say that?"

"I _did. '__C'est moi_' means _'that's me'_ in French!"

"And are you French?"

"No"

"Then don't speak French! You're in America!"

"Well you're certainly an intelligent one, aren't you"

"Bri!"

I jumped, having forgotten the boys were still with me. "Yes, Scottie?"

"Stop being rude and just sign the...thing. It's _for _you!"

"I wasn't bei...No, you know what? I'm gonna be the grown up here"

I turned back to the gentleman, "Sir, may I please have that form so that I may sign it and receive my deliveries?"

"Yeah, whatever"

He roughly shoved it towards me and I had to fight back a growl. _Ignorant bastard. Maybe I should wolf out on his ass? Nah, think of the effort. _I quickly signed my name, forcing a smile as Rudey snatched it from me, carelessly tossing it into the front of Trucky, who unfortunately not pink, before walking, no waddling, to the back. I followed, eager to see my deliveries. Course it never occurred to me to just listen or smell, so you can imagine my surprise when the door was slid open and three travel cages were revealed. _Oh my god! They're here! _I let out a delighted squeal before hopping into Trucky, my hands finding their way to the mesh. "Hi guys! Hey! Oh I've missed you!"

Honking and squeaking filled Trucky as my pets started bouncing about in their cages. And yes, before you ask, I did say honking and squeaking. See, my pets aren't exactly your average American pet. Albert is a Emden goose, Bucky's an Eastern Gray Squirrel and Peaches and Pebbles are North American River Otters. Awesome right! _Hm, you know what else would be awesome? If I let Albert out and tell him to get Stiles. He called me puny damn it! _"Hey lady! Hurry up! I got other deliveries to make!"

I glared at Rudey over my shoulder, but took hold of Albie's cage and dragged it to the edge never the less. "Little help, guys?"

"Sure"

They hurried over and helped me lower two of the cages to the ground, me going back for the twins as the boys took...the other boys to the lawn. I could have lifted twice the weight of Trucky on my own, but carrying two cages at the same time probably would have freaked Rudey, and any nosy neighbors who might have been watching, out. Plus they were too wide for me to carry on my own. _Curse my smallness!_ Once the girls were on the lawn, I retrieved the rest of their stuff, (beds, dishes, food, etc.), hopping from the truck with three beds in hand as Stiles took Bucky's, which was one of those cat tree house things. I almost dropped my cargo in fright when Rudey slammed the door closed, scowling when I realized the noise had startled my babies. "Ssh, guys. It was only a noise. You're okay"

The furries didn't really listen and dived under their blankets while Albert honked and began pecking at his door. Smirking somewhat evilly, I bent down and opened the catch. _Rudey's gonna get it __good__!_ One thing about Albert? He's protective. Mess with me, Pebbles, Peaches or especially Bucky and prepare to get your ass handed to you by a goose. After stretching his wings out, Albert hissed and made beeline for Rudey, latching on to the man's pants and pulling. I heard the classic _rip_ as his beak tore through the flimsy fabric, the sound accompanied by the startled cries of Rudey, who was desperately trying to shake off my ferocious beast. Scott and Stiles were laughing so hard that they had to hold each other up and I myself was having quite a hard time keeping it together. It was until Rudey tried to hit Albert with his clipboard thing that I decided to call him off. "Albie! You can let him go! C'mere boy!"

He immediately released and ran back to me, honking and flapping his wings as he circled me. _I love his little victory dance. It's so cute! _"I'm gonna sue your ass! That animal's dangerous!"

"And you're a dick"

"You little bitch! Shut the hell up!"

"How about no? And I'm not a bitch. I may be. . . ._little_, but I'm not a bitch"

"I could report you!"

"For what crime, may I ask?"

"Y-you need a license for those kind of animals! I'll call Animal Control and they'll be taken away! Put to sleep!"

I narrowed my eyes, which were burning as I tried to stop them turning red. _No one threatens my animals. No one! _My usual playful mode was switched for my more...sinister side. Taking slow steps towards Rudey, I gave him my stoniest glare, which, even with my gentle eyes, is pretty fucking mean. "You do that buddy, and I will hunt you down and rip you into little bitty pieces. Gonna be a lot of screaming, a lot of begging and a lot blood. So unless you want that to happen, I suggest you shut your fat mouth and get _the fuck_ off of my property!"

I let crimson flood my irises for a split second, then blinked, returning them to normal, a somewhat creepy smile on my face. It had the desired effect as Rudey gasped before stumbling towards Trucky, getting in and speeding off. _Job well done I'd say._ I turned back to the boys, noticing that they weren't laughing anymore. They actually looked a little freaked. "Shit...Bri that was...scary"

"What? No one messes with my babies! Isn't that right Albie?"

He honked, then walked towards the house, stepping over the threshold like he owned the darn place. I giggled before getting the boys to bring the beds and stuff up to my room, crouching by the twins cage as I waited. Peaches stayed curled up at the back as Pebbles pawed at the wire. "Hey baby girl. How you been? I'm so happy to see you. I am"

"Uh, Bri?"

"Yes, brother?"

"You do realize it won't talk back, right?"

"So? She's comforted by my voice. And her name is Pebbles. Not _it"_

"Pebbles? Seriously?"

"Oh shut up and help me bring them inside. Which one do you want to take? Peaches, Pebbles of Bucky?"

"Huh?"

"I need you to carry one of them inside"

"Why can't you do it?"

"Cause I'd have to leave one of them outside while I brought the others in"

"But..."

He trailed off into a whine, making me roll my eyes. "Albert! C'mere buddy!"

A few honks later and he was right beside me, blue eyes watching my every move. "Can you bring Bucky inside for me?"

He tapped his beak against my chin and I smiled as I took Bucky out of his cage, giving him a quick cuddle before setting him on Albert's back, pointing towards the door. "In you go"

I watched them go inside before reaching into the twin's cage and carefully lifting out my little darlings, giggling as Pebbles climbed into my hoodie pocket, her nose the only visible thing. "Could you guys put the cages in the garage? Pleases and thanks you"

Stiles groaned, "Ugh, more physical labor?!"

"I'll bake you a pie"

"But then again, a little work is very healthy for growing young men such as ourselves"

I smirked before heading inside, setting Peaches down on the couch, a surprised squeal escaping me as Bucky appeared out of nowhere and landed on my shoulder. "Jeez Buckmeister, give a girl a little warning?"

He simply stretched up and started licking my earlobe, something I've always found rather ticklish, but it was his version of a kiss and I thought it was too cute to stop him_. _Once he was done saying hi, he climbed into my hood and curled up in a ball. "Bucky, you are just too cute. Now where did Al-"

I was interrupted by Derek rapidly backing into the room, my mischievous goose inches behind him, pecking at his feet. _Major lolz. The big bad wolf is afraid of a bird._ "Bri! Get this thing the hell away from me!"

"Albert! Leave him alone! He's a friend! Friend!"

He immediately ceased his assault, waddling over to me and rubbing his beak against my hand. I smiled and stroked his head, looking up as Derek spoke, "You have a pet goose...called Albert?"

"Yep. And a squirrel called Bucky and two otters called Peaches and Pebbles. I call them P-squared. Aren't they cute?"

"Wh...I uh...I. . .I guess?"

"Ugh, you're one of those guys who doesn't think anything is cute, aren't you?"

"And you're one of those girls who thinks everything is cute"

"Touché man. Touché"

"Yeah, uh, I'm gonna um...go...now"

I pouted, "Do you have to?"

"Wh-uh, yeah. I have um, things to do"

He was lying through his teeth, but he seemed to really want to leave, so who was I to stop him. I let Pebbles climb out of my pocket before walking over to Derek, "Okay. Just one more thing before you go"

"What?"

"Come closer"

He frowned, but leaned down a little. "Closer"

Rolling his eyes, he leaned down more, then I struck, stretching up and pressing my lips to his, my hands finding their way to his hair. Having caught him by surprise, he froze and for a split second I thought he was going to pull away, then he responded tenfold, grabbing my hips and pulling me to his body. Just as we were really getting into it, I felt my hood move, then Bucky squeaked and sprang out, landing on my head, then jumping to Derek's, then back to mine, finally diving off on to the couch and disappearing over the back. I started giggling uncontrollably while Derek scowled and rubbed his head. "You have...unusual pets"

"Well I am...unusual. In case you haven't noticed"

"You're not exactly subtle about it. You seem to enjoy showing your...unusualness"

"LOL! That ain't no word sour wolf! Bad grammar! Shame upon you! Oh wait. . .o-oh! Actually, it is I who bears the shame. It is a word. My deepest apologies kind sir. I beg of your forgiveness"

The look on his face was priceless and I let out another giggle, a loud crash in the kitchen masking the soft noise. "Oh for the love of...STILES! What did you break now?!"

"Wh-It wasn't me! It was the damn goose!"

"Is he alright?! He's not hurt is he?! Albie!"

"He's fine! Thanks so much for caring about me and Scott!"

"You're welcome!"

"Bitch!"

"Jerk!"

"Dork!"

"Douche!"

"Twerp!"

"SNOZZWANGER!"

"Sl-Wait what?! What the hell is a_ snozzwanger?!"_

"You!"

"Yeah, well you're a..."

I never actually heard what he called me. I was too focused on the loud pattering that had begun on the window. _It's raining._ I hurried over and yanked the curtain back, cringing when I saw how heavy the rain was. You could barely see the frigging street! "What wrong with you? Your heart's beating like crazy"

I cleared my throat and closed over the curtain, turning back to Derek, "Nothing. I'm fine. Albert! Bucky! C'mere guys! Come on, we're going upstairs!"

There was a honk and a squeak, the Albert ran into the room, Bucky perched on his back. "Good boys. C-come on. We'll go take a nap or something"

I hurried over to the couch, scooping the twins up, placing Peaches in my hood while Pebbles draped herself around my shoulders. I lifted Albert into my arms before heading upstairs, ignoring Derek's confused gaze and the boys calling my name. _Please don't let it thunder. Please don't let it thunder. Please. Please. Please. _Just as I set all my pets down, there was a loud rumbling from above, making me jump and press myself against the wall, hands covering my head. "BRI!"

I could hear the boys racing up the stairs, their footsteps pounding in my ear as the first stage of my panic attack set in. I couldn't block anything out. I could hear everyone on the entire block. Their heartbeats. Their voices. Their footsteps. Everything! There was another clap of thunder, accompanied by a flash of lightning. Albert began to honk and flap his wings while the other three ran to their beds and dived in just as the door flew open. "Bri?!"

The boys were beside me in seconds, Stiles' arms wrapping around me and pulling me to his chest. "It's just thunder Bri. It can't hurt you. You hear me? It _can't_ hurt you. Just calm down. Breathe"

He didn't understand. He would never understand. He couldn't understand the heart shattering things that had happened during thunder storms. No one could. No one could understand my pain.

* * *

_Scott_

It hurt to see Bri like that. She was like the sister I never had. She was always so bubbly and always had a smile on her face, but now she was cowering against the wall because of a storm, sobbing into Stiles' shoulder. "What's wrong with her? Why is she...like that?"

I tore my gaze from Stiles and Bri, looking to Derek, whose eyes were wide as he watched them. "I'll tell you downstairs"

He nodded, then we went downstairs, settling in the kitchen. I tidied up all the breakfast stuff as I spoke. "The uh, the night their mom died...there was a thunder-storm. The Sheriff was picking up Stiles from my house, so Bri was alone with Georgia in the house. The storm was so bad that they couldn't get back for hours and when they did Bri was curled up in the corner, crying and Georgia was. . . . . Bri hasn't been in the room since and she has a panic attack every time there's a storm. And...and I think something else bad happened to her during a storm, but she...she won't talk about it"

He said nothing for a few minutes, what I'd told him sinking in. "She's been through a lot"

"That's an understatement"

I noticed his gaze drift upwards, where Stiles was still comforting Bri and smiled a little, recognizing the familiar look in his eyes. "She's got you under her spell"

"What?"

"Bri. You're under her spell"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"Admit it man, she's grown on you. It happens to everyone she meets. Isaac, Danny, Jackson, hell, even Erica likes her now. She just...she like, infects you with happiness, you know. When you're around her, you can't be mad. And if you are she'll do everything she can to make you smile. I mean, look what she's done to you. I haven't seen you this...non-grumpy in...well, ever!"

"I have my reasons for being gr-the way I am"

"I know, but Derek, she's been through worse and look at her. You don't have to use anger to hide what you're feeling. Yo-"

"Alright, just stop talking. You're starting to sound like a chick. Just stop with the feelings, please"

"Holy crap. I did sound like a chick, didn't I? Wow. Sorry man"

"Just never do it again"

"Agreed"

We stood in silence until the phone rang, making us both jump before I crossed the room and answered. "Hello?"

"Scott? That you?"

"Oh hey Sheriff. Yeah, it's me. Is everything alright?"

"I just wanted to check if Bri was okay. The uh, the storm"

"She uh, she had one. It was...pretty bad. Stiles is upstairs with her now"

I heard him sigh and I could practically see him running a hand through his hair, something he often did when he was stressed or angry. It was a habit both Stiles and Bri had picked up. "Alright, just keep an eye on her and give me a call if something happens"

"Yes sir"

"Alright then...Goodbye Scott"

"Bye sir"

He hung up first and I held onto the phone for another minute before setting it down and taking a deep breath. I felt so sorry for the guy. Raising two kids alone. Well, okay technically they weren't kids anymore, (even if they acted like it half the time), but they had a lot of...baggage? Stiles, he was my best friend and I'd never change him, not for anything, but sometimes he could be...a little over-whelming. And Bri, even if her dad didn't know about the stuff she'd been through, he still knew she was damaged. As much as she covered it up, there was always something just below the surface with her. I just...I hope she can get over her fears some day.

* * *

_Couple Of Hours Later_

_Bri_

"You feel better now?"

Not lifting my head from my brother's shoulder, I mumbled out a soft, "Yeah"

"You sure?"

"No"

"Well that's...reassuring"

I tilted my head up and glowered. _Idgit._ "Hey, come on, put those tears away. I'd like my over-protective, bubbly, pain in the ass sister back, if you don't mind"

That brought a tiny smile to my lips. _Well, h__e might be an idgit, but he does know how to cheer me up. _"Plus that goose has been giving me the stink eye since I got up here"

My smile grew as I let out a small laugh. _Well Albert has been known to "glare" at people. _"He's harmless"

"He's scary! I mean look at those beady little blue eyes. I'm telling ya sis, that bird right there, he's plotting a murder right now. And I bet that frieken squirrel's in on it!"

"He-ey, leave Bucky alone. Albert too. My babies aren't murderers"

"Your babies? Alright that's a little disturbing...And what's with the weird ass names?"

"They're not weird!"

"Yeah and I'm not addicted to Adderall"

I giggled. If there's on thing I know about my little bro, it's that he has a serious addiction to Adderall. "Alright, they might be a little weird, but they fit them in their own way"

"How?"

"Well, Albert is an Emden goose. Emden is a town in Germany and the name Albert comes from the German name Adalbert. So voilá"

"Okay, that one works out, but what about the others? I think I get Bucky. Buck teeth, right?"

"What? No! I got it from Brother Bear. Koda, the main little bear cub, has this little bear cub friend called Bucky and he's apparently really funny and they have lots of little bear cub adventures together and I just fell in love with the name"

"Again, that's a little disturbing"

I narrowed my eyes and poked him in the stomach, "Shut up"

"Sorry, please continue"

"Thank you. Right, so Peaches. Well, I love peaches. They're soft and round and covered with fuzz. And really really sweet...Just like her. And Pebbles is, well, physically she looks the very same, but they have different personalities. Peaches is really cuddly and just loves people, but Pebbles is more like a cat. She likes to cuddle, when _she_ wants, but most of the time she's really independent and tough as old boots"

"Huh, guess they're not so weird after all"

"Indeed they are not. Hey are you hungry? I'm hungry"

"I could eat. Didn't get to finish my breakfast cause of you and Derek...you know, humping each other like rabbits"

"Rabbits don't hump each other like that. They do more of a doggy style. Bunny style really"

"You know what I mean!"

"I does...Wanna go get that eat we were talking about?"

"That eat? You mean that food"

"There was no mention of food, hence, the eat. Now move your ass!"

"Alright alright"

He scrambled up only to let out a high-pitched ninja cry and leap back when Albert pecked his ankle. "Aah! Friggin devil bird!"

I snickered and called my "devil bird" over, giving him a quick cuddle before hopping up and pushing Stiles out the door. "I'll be down in a minute. I wanna check if the fuzzies are okay"

"The fuzzies? Are you...ugh, never mind"

_What? What's wrong with fuzzies? Bucky and the twins are fuzzy._ I shrugged and made my way over to their beds, peeping into each one to see that the girl's were asleep, tangled up in one another, and Bucky was simply curled up in his nest. He lifted his head and peered out at me, squeaking quietly, prompting me to reach in and stroke his head. He licked my fingers a couple of times before wrapping his tail further around himself and nodding off. I turned my head to see Albert was now in his bed, head tucked under his wing. I smiled and left the room, knowing they were all tired. They didn't like to travel, so I knew they'd have gotten no sleep during the eleven hour journey from my cousin's house. Marcy was pretty freaked when I turned up and asked her to "babysit" for a week or two, but agreed eventually as she was the only one with a large, unused aviary. I wanted to make sure everything was okay in Beacon Hills before I brought my pets there.

Aside from the first day with that damn Alpha pack, everything had been fine. I'd done up the back garden and the pond, which was filled with various plants and about a million different insects, much to my annoyance. Dad and Stiles had either chose to ignore my order to keep it in good condition, or forgotten it. Either way I had to spend hours cleaning the darn thing out. I was a little angry at first. Mom had designed and made that pond when her and dad first moved into the house, and they just...left it there to rot. I know it hurt to think about her, I mean it hurt me too, but, like her, working on the garden helped me relax. Sort of a therapeutic thing, you know. Anyway, it was now back to its former glory.

Just in case Albert and the twins got the water dirty, I'd put in a water filter. A somewhat tricky task, but it was done never the less. I'd majorly pissed off dad by digging a ginormous (by Stiles' calculations) hole a few yards from the pond, spending hours on end carefully setting up the plastic panels so there was one main sleeping chamber, a narrow...hallway of sorts, then four other sections that could be used for resting, if necessary. A pipe lay at each end, acting as the entrances for my little fuzzies. Peaches and Pebbles would be delighted with it. They loved places they could hide and play games in. Bucky might like it too, but he had his own box attached to the house, a place he could easily reach himself, but next to impossible for predators, such as cats, to get him. That's what I was mainly worried about. Predators. Cats, dogs, foxes, birds. So many things that could hurt my babies. Though the scent of a werewolf (several werewolves actually) would probably keep the first three away. Birds were still a bit of a problem though. Only to Bucky, and he was pretty fast, but, he's not as watchful as he should be. He's more of a house squirrel. Kinda like an house cat doesn't know how to hunt as well as a farm cat. Domestication.

As I'd been thinking, I'd went downstairs, immediately spotting the plates on the table, each one containing a majority of the food I'd cooked this morning. I clapped my hands and gave Stiles a quick hug, "You're the best brother ever!"

"Oh now she notices! I've been the best brother ever for years!"

I scoffed as I sat down, "You have not!"

"Have too!"

"Dude, I ain't even gonna name half of the things you've done to be a horrible brother"

"Okay, name five"

"Age three, you sent all my barbies swimming in the neighbor's goldfish pond. Age five, you drew mustaches on all my movie posters. Age seven, you stole all my Easter eggs, _melted them, _then poured the chocolate in my pencil-case. Age eleven, you put green food coloring in the wash with my clothes. I looked like a leprechaun for a week! Age fifteen, you put maple syrup all over my pillow _while _I was sleeping, so when I woke up, I got a face full syrup! Need I continue?"

"Hey, come on! That some pretty standard issue brother to sister tormenting! Could be worse! I could be one of those brothers that beats up his sister and shit! Or even worse! I could be like Jackson!"

I choked on the piece of bacon I'd just popped into my mouth, trying to stifle my laughter at Stiles' hilarious, but a tad offensive to Jackson, comment. _Dear god this boy comes up with some funny shit! _"Wow, Stiles, that's a new one"

"That was pretty good, wasn't it?"

"Totally"

We continued talking and making jokes during the rest of breakfast, well, it was really more of a brunch now, but anyway. The rest of the day was spent watching DVD's, then Stiles, and eventually dad, being properly introduced to Albert, Bucky, Peaches and Pebbles. Dad wasn't very happy. Not happy at all, but, he's allergic to cats, so, you know, it could be worse. I could have gotten four cats!. Now _that _would be a problem. Not much he can do about it anyway. My big brown eyes and pout are irresistible. Even Old Man Jenkin's down the street has been taken down by my adorableness. And he don't like people at all. Certainly not people with my personality. God you should see how he reacts to Stiles! It's so funny. Then again Stiles did break his window once. With a fire poker. He was trying to play golf with an apple and the fire poker. Unfortunately he couldn't hold onto the poker. The kid was a pain in the ass, but, I don't know what I'd do without him. He's one of those things that you can't really live without, you know.

* * *

**Once again I am so sorry for the wait and I know this is kind of a filler, but I needed something to happen before the next thing I have planned. But it was a good read, right? Plenty of funny stuff in it? :)**

**Hehe, I probably made a lot of people go "WTF?" when they read about Bri's pets, so let me tell you about that. At first it was just gonna be a goose called Albert. I got the idea from the film War Horse. There's this hilarious goose who chases people, (much like a dog would), then there's the boy called Albert, whose nickname is Albie, so voila :D ****Then I was watching Charlie and the Chocolate Factory and the scene where Verruca Salt wanted a pet squirrel and said, "Why not give Bri a squirrel?"**

**And ****Peaches n' Pebbles? Well, I _adore _otters! Seriously, if I could have a pet one, I would. They're so bloody cute! :D :D Anybells, I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as I can, but you know, hang in there if I don't have it up too quick :)**

**PS. As usual, I've put the pics of new characters etc. on my profile. I know everyone knows what a goose n' all look like, but there's pictures of the otter holt I think you guys should check out. Seriously one of the coolest man made animal houses I've ever seen! Awesome piece of work! :D :D**


End file.
